Nunnally of the Insurrection
by shanejayell
Summary: One event has changed this world, now Nunnally vi Britannia must wage war to avenge her brother and mother!
1. The day a new warrior was born

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters from Code Geass, they all belong to Bandai and the original creators. This is a Alternate Universe and only borrows bits from canon. Also, this story has Yuri, so if you disapprove of girl/girl fiction, don't read it.

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

One: The day a new warrior was born

When Nunnally vi Britannia dreamed, visions of blood and death danced before her mind's eye. She saw her mother Marianne and brother Lelouch on the steps of the villa, blood pooling around them as their lives seeped away. In the weeks after she had been numb with shock, confronting their father in a tearful lecture that only resulted in her being exiled to Japan.

Held as a virtual hostage by the ruling Kururugi family Nunnally began to recover her balance, seeking allies and preparing for the invasion that she knew would come. When Britannia finally launched their war she regretfully escaped her new friend Suzaku and dropped out of sighed, seeking out the Ashford family and taking on a new name even as Japan was dubbed Area Eleven.

The woman now known as Nunnally Lamperouge strode down the hallway of the Ashford academy, her mind churning over the news and information she had picked up that day. Her mother had been a excellent tactician and pilot and Nunnally sought to follow that path as well.

"Miss Vice-President!" a familiar voice called and Nunnally slowed, her normally serious expression softening a bit. Shirley Fenette hurried over to her side, her darker brown hair flowing down her back in a caramel wave. Her full breasts reminded one of a somewhat older woman, but her cheerful manner was pure high school girl. "I'm glad I caught you," Shirley added.

"Shirley," Nunnally smiled wryly, "do I have to reign in Milly again?"

Shirley giggled at that, both of them falling into step. As the daughter of the founder of Ashford Academy Milly was given free reign in following her whims, which could be rather uncomfortable for the students. She had launched silent day, crossdressing day and a wear your swimsuit to school day, as well as some truly spectacular festivals.

"No," Shirley shook her head, "it's something else." She looked around a bit nervously, "I know how interested you can be in the Elevens, so when a classmate told me I knew I had to tell you. Apparently there's been a terrorist attack in the Shinjuku district using poison gas!"

'That makes no sense,' Nunnally quickly realized, 'Shinjiku is full of Elevens, terrorists would have no reason to attack there. There must be something else going on....'

"Nunnally?" Shirley asked, seeing the other girl seemingly spacing out.

"I'm sorry," Nunnally shook herself. She smiled slightly, "Excuse me, I need to go make sure Sayoko is all right!" With that she hurried off, her lighter brown hair shimmering in the sunlight.

Stopping in at her suite nearby the student council chambers Nunnally instructed her Eleven maid Sayoko to cover for her before changing out of her school uniform. Hurrying away in a jacket, jeans and tunic she stole Rivalz's bike and raced off, the helm hiding her face.

The Shinjuku slums were as bad as Nunnally had heard, buildings fallen into ruin and full of people barely surviving. Abandoning the bike at the edge of the military perimeter she advanced cautiously through the rubble, studying the soldiers movements as she went on.

'This isn't a terrorist plot,' Nunnally thought bleakly as she found a room full of shot Elevens, 'someone, probably Viceroy Clovis, is using this to wipe out the people here. Damn them!'

"You there! Stop!" a Britannia trooper called out, wearing black fatigues and the usual black helmet that covered the whole top of his head.

"My name is Priscilla Scott," she lied boldly as the soldier advanced, "my father is a duke. I have my ID in my breast pocket."

"Don't move," he ordered as he walked up to her, "I'll check your ID."

Nunnally waited till he reached for her pocket before swiftly kicking his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. As the stunned young man tried to recover she struck him on the chin with the base of her hand, knocking him out.

'Thank god for martial arts classes with Sayoko,' Nunnally thought grimly, swiftly stripping him and pulling on the combat gear. She was slim enough the armor fit, though her breasts would not be happy with her later.

Penetrating deeper into Shinjuku she encountered other soldiers, in the process hearing fragments of what happened. It seemed the Elevens were involved, but had hijacked a container of some kind, fleeing into Shinjuku to escape the Royal Guard.

'Bad tactics,' Nunnally thought grimly, feeling a stab of pain at all the dead Elevens. 'Dead Japanese,' she reminded herself as she entered the ruined shell of a building, scanning the darkness until she picked up a group of men standing in the shadows.

"Well done, Private Kururugi. It appears you've found our errant CC," the tall soldier said coldly, holding a gun on one of his own soldiers, and a green haired woman laying sprawled out behind him. Nearby was a large device, some kind of containment unit that had been cracked open.

'Suzaku?!' Nunnally blinked, recognizing the helmet-less young man who looked up at his commanding officer defiantly. 'Oh, don't do something foolish,' she thought, seeing the determined look on his face. Silently she crept forward, using the rubble to give her some cover.

"There is no poison gas, is there?" Suzaku demanded, blocking them from getting at the girl. "What's really going on?"

"Private Kururugi, stand aside," the older man ordered as he leveled his pistol at Suzaku, his expression full of contempt.

"No," Suzaku said flatly.

The older man fired without warning, blood splattering as Suzaku crashed to the ground. "No!" Nunnally yelled as she came up, the stolen soldier's rifle coming around as she opened fire. The soldiers were caught off guard, diving for cover as Nunnally raced forward.

"You," the green haired girl seemed stunned as she looked up at Nunnally, her blue eyes wide.

Looking at Suzaku she saw the bullet wound to the head, knowing the boy was either dead or so brain damaged he might as well be. With a snarl of fury she turned her gun on the scrambling soldiers, driving them back as she grabbed the girl's arm. "Come on," she ordered as they took off, keeping the soldiers pinned with weapon fire.

"Why are you helping me?" CC demanded as Nunnally dragged her outside, looking around as the madness of combat spiraled around them.

"Britannia wants you dead," Nunnally answered as they ducked behind a nearly shattered wall, "and I don't like Britannia much." She peered up, trying to gage the distance to another bit of cover, "And Suzaku was a friend of mine. If he thought you were worth saving...."

"I see," CC murmured, studying Nunnally with a strange sort of intensity.

"What?" Nunnally asked even as she plotted their escape, mentally calling up the routes of the soldiers she had encountered in her mind. 'It was just like chess....'

"Do you want power?" CC asked suddenly.

Nunnally looked at her in surprise as she said flatly, "Of course I do. Everyone wants the power to achieve their goals."

CC looked back at her steadily as they hid in the rubble, "I'll make you a deal. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true."

"What is that?" Nunnally had to ask.

CC leaned forward to whisper, "I want...."

Nunnally looked at her in shock, "You're mad."

"Some have said so," CC agreed as she added intensely, "but I can grant you the power you need... to make your own wish come true." She hesitated, "The power I'm offering will change you. You will live among humans without being one of them, forever apart. Will you accept my contract?"

Nunnally still thought she was mad, but there was something strangely compelling about the other woman. "Yes," she found herself answering, "I accept your contract."

"Good," and CC swiftly pressed herself to Nunnally, kissing her as a spark of unearthly power ran through them both!

To be continued!


	2. A Black Knight Awakens

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Two: A Black Knight Awakens

"Hmmh!" Nunnally made a incoherent sound as they kissed, then she stiffened as strange images rushed across her mind's eye. She saw the world, the light of dawn and dozens of woman staring at her. The wave crashed over her, filling her with a strange energy and knowledge that she had never known before.

"You there!" a voice boomed as a Knightmare Frame came around one of the buildings, "Surrender or be shot!"

Nunnally turned to face her, raising her arms as her mind raced, keeping CC shielded from view by the rubble. "I'm a Britanian soldier, ma'am!" she called, "I've found a survivor."

Villetta Nu frowned, her blue-white hair pulled back from her face as she narrowed her eyes. There was something off about the young woman, maybe something in her eyes. Still, she knew the knights were searching for something, so... "Stay there, I'm coming out," she ordered.

The back of the Knightmare opened up, the pilot's compartment sliding back to open up. Villetta hooked her foot into a waiting cable and lowered herself to the ground as she warily watched the young woman. "Who are you?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm Villetta Nu," she frowned as she held her pistol on Nunnally, "and that's my question."

"I am Nunnally vi Britannia," she answered as her one eye glowed, the image of a phoenix shimmering there for a moment, "and you will be loyal to me, Villetta."

Villetta couldn't even manage a cry as she felt the power touch her mind, changing things she always thought were set in stone. Her commitment to the Purebloods of Brittannia and the Crown both suddenly took second place to the young woman standing before her. "Yes, my Lady," Villetta bowed to her respectfully.

'Incredible,' CC thought as she studied them, 'Nunnally has the geass of fealty. With it she can bring on absolute loyalty to herself, though I wonder what the limits will be?'

"What do you command?" Villetta looked up at Nunnally in adoration.

"I need your Knightmare," Nunnally ordered.

"Here," Villetta promptly handed over the key and recited the password.

"Thank you," Nunnally said as she took the key. Her thoughts raced, "I have a diificult task for you," she said as she stroke's Villetta's cheek, making the woman sigh, "return to your unit and carry on as you once did."

"But I want to be with you," Villetta murmured, rubbing her cheek against Nunnally's hand.

"This is the best way you can help me," Nunnally encouraged her, "just pretend to be one of them. When it's time, I will call you."

"I'll be waiting for you," Villetta promised Nunnally huskily as she turned to go, her dress hugging her beautiful body.

"I think she's in love," CC noted as she emerged from hiding.

"I don't think I did that," Nunnally sounded a bit bemused as she added, "but maybe she has a submissive side?"

"Possibly," CC conceded as Nunnally walked over to the Knightmare, a Sutherland model.

"Come on," Nunnally ordered as she prepared to board it, holding out her hand to CC.

"I'm not going to fit in there," CC protested.

Nunnally shook her head firmly, "It'll be a little tight, maybe, but I'm not leaving you out here. It's too dangerous."

A amused smile teased CC's lips but she nodded as she murmured, "Of course."

Tight was a understatement as CC sat sideways across Nunnally's lap in the Knightmare, the younger woman reaching around her for the controls. CC was careful where she moved, wanting to make sure she didn't block Nunnally's view of the screens.

"All right," Nunnally said as she disengaged their IFF and they started up, "let's go."

On one hand, Nunnally had no reason to support the resistance fighters in Shinjuku. On first glance they were sloppy, disorganized and directionless. But within Nunnally burned a certain rage, a fury at Brittannia and all it stood for, and that called out to her more strongly than reason itself.

"We aren't leaving?" CC asked as Nunnally weaved through the rubble to where her sensors showed the fighting was continuing.

Nunnally's hands tightened on her controls as she plotted out their movements in her mind, "No, there's something we have to do first."

Not far away Kallen Kouzuki fought in the older model Knightmare, a red Glasgow that had already lost it's arm in battle. The reddish purple haired woman radioed out, "I'll distract them, Ohgi! Get as many innocents out as you can!"

"We're trying, but they've got us hemmed in!" Ohgi replied from where they were using a surface to air missile to shoot down a copter.

"I know, but," Kallen started then yelped as a Sutherland leapt off a rise to drop right onto a Britannian unit!

Baring her teeth in a snarl Nunnally fired slash harkens, blowing the heads off two other Sutherlands and blinding them. Even as she did that she leapt off the mangled unit and fired her riffle, blowing the legs off another even as she fired the harkens again, disabling the last of the attacking group and leaving them in the middle of a eerie silence.

"Wow," CC said mildly.

Kallen looked on stunned, then she saw the Sutherland begin to move off. "You in the Sutherland!" she yelled, broadcasting through outside speakers.

Nunnally hesitated, then activated the Sutherland and connected to the screens of the Glasgow. She blinked at the other woman's face, struck by the odd familiarity. "Yes?" she asked.

"We need your help," Kallen made herself ask. "I don't know why you're fighting, but there are people being killed right this second. Help me save them!"

CC looked at Nunnally as she suggested, "We could break out of the encirclement around Shinjuku ghetto with this Knightmare...."

"Maybe so," Nunnally answered, feeling the fire still burning in her guts. It wasn't satisfied with just these few enemies, it wanted more. "But if the Britannians were routed, we could leave even easier," she purred dangerously.

"You can do that?!" Kallen asked.

Nunnally forced herself to consider the tactical situation a moment. "I think so," she said firmly, "but I'll need your help."

Kallen smiled back at Nunnally as she said, "Just tell me what to do."

"I'll need you to draw them out for me...." Nunnally said as she sketched out her plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the mobile command center of the Brittannian forces the soldiers bustled about as they directed the battle, watching the icons of Knightmare frames on the battle screen. Prince Clovis la Britannia leaned forward with a frown as several icons went red. "What's going on?" the light brown haired man demanded.

"We're running into some unexpected resistance, "General Bradly admitted as the bald man watch the screen. "Glaube Squad, converge with the others on that red Glasgow! It will lead us to the enemy."

As he watched his forces gather Clovis sat back, relaxing. Against dozens of Knightmares there was no way the rebels could survive. Why, the only pilot he could think of who might win would have been Marianne the Flash herself, the legendary pilot and Empress. Feeling a odd chill he asked, "Can we get a cockpit view of the battle?"

"Of course, my lord," Bradly said as a image appeared on the screen of a pilot's viewpoint. They chased the red Glasgow into a open area, where a single Sutherland waited. "A captured unit?" Bradly wondered aloud.

Then the Sutherland moved and Clovis felt his mouth go dry. There was no way a Sutherland could respond so fast! Bobbing and weaving it dodged attacks as it fired it's slash harkens and machine guns, blinding with precision strikes. The attackers fired helplessly, more often hitting their own as the stolen machine destroyed them with superhuman ease.

As icons went red one after another Clovis staggered back to his throne, "Who am I up against? He's better than Tohdou!"

Their point of view soldier rolled forward to attack, and the last thing they saw was the rebel's fist shattering it's sensors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nunnally panted in the cockpit, her arms aching from hauling hard on the control sticks. She hailed the red Glasgow, "Get your people out of here. We've beaten them for now, but reinforcements are probably on their way."

The other woman smiled, "Thank you." She hesitated, "I don't even know what to call you."

Nunnally shook her head as she said, "I'm nobody." She smiled slightly as she remembered something, "If anyone asks, call me Nemo."

"Will do," the woman nodded as they both raced apart to attend to their own problems.

"So what now, Nemo?" CC asked teasingly as they raced through the ghetto.

"We get as far away as we can then abandon the Knightmare," Nunnally answered briskly. She looked at CC wryly as she added, "Then I have to figure out what to DO with you."

To be continued....


	3. Threads of a Tapestry

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Three:

"My son," Emperor Charles glowered from the view screen as his voice boomed, "I am very disappointed in you."

Clovis gulped as he faced his father, his blond hair and clothes as neat and tidy as possible. Not that the Emperor would care, but being well dressed made him feel a bit better. "I most humbly apologize," he said, bowing his head.

"Not only did the resistance in Area 11 find out about your labs," Charles continued, "but they stole CC from you as well."

Clovis' head jerked up as he looked at his father, wide eyed. "You knew?" he asked softly.

Charles gave him a frowning look as he said gruffly, "Of course I knew. I expected you to be discrete in your researches, but instead you nearly shouted it to the world." He sighed, "And now I must decide what to do with you."

Biting back his first response Clovis thought about his situation as rationally as he could. "You need to remove me as Viceroy," he said with as much dignity as possible.

"Indeed?" Charles looked at him thoughtfully, prompting him to go on.

"My impulsive move on the Shinjuku ghetto will turn the Elevens against me," Clovis said to him frankly, "and my failing to destroy it will make the Purebloods my mortal enemies too. I would only be a hindrance as Viceroy."

"Well reasoned," Charles conceded the point. He studied his son thoughtfully, "Whom would you suggest as a replacement?"

"Cornelia and Euphemia," Clovis admitted, feeling more than a bit humiliated at having to name his replacements.

Charles looked intrigued, "I would have expected you to suggest Schneizel."

"If this was a purely military situation, I would," Clovis said with a shrug. "We need to do two things: deal with the rebellion and win over the Elevens. Cornelia is just finishing up a successful campaign in the Mideast and is a very effective military leader. On the other hand, Euphy can present a softer side, and win over the Elevens that way."

"Hmm," Charlies nodded thoughtfully, "what you say has merit." He then looked at Clovis as he asked, "And what am I to do with you?"

"I will accept whatever punishment you see fit," Clovis said bravely, hoping his father couldn't see his fear.

"Don't be a fool," Charles sighed. "Yes, I am removing you as Viceroy, but I cannot be seen punishing you, either. It would damage the power of the Empire!"

"Sir," Clovis nodded.

Charles thought a moment, "You still have the Narita research base?"

"Yes," Clovis nodded, not even wanting to guess how his father knew about that, too. 'I seriously underestimated him,' he admitted glumly.

"Go there and take your lackey General Bradly with you," Charles commanded, "while you may have lost CC, your research does... intrigue me."

Clovis bowed, "I'll do my best."

"Do not fail me again," Charles said grimly before he cut the connection.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The medical ward was filled with Britannian troops, young men and women who had participated in the attack on Shinjuku and paid the price. After the destruction of the Knightmare Frames the rebels along with the Shinjuku survivors had mauled the ground troops, using stolen weaponry and strength of numbers to drive them out.

"Well, isn't he a lively one?" Lloyd Asplund murmured as they stood looking down at the unconscious boy. The light purple haired man looked at his companion as he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Read the file," Cecile Croomy said, her blue-black hair falling down near her shoulders.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Lloyd read. "Shot in the head, but the bullet just grazed his skull... lucky boy!"

Cecile sighed at her boss' dramatics, "Keep reading."

Lloyd did then his eyes widened. "He's a Devicer?!"

"Yes sir, though admittedly only in a simulator," Cecile sounded proud. "I thought...."

"We can steal him away from the regular forces," Lloyd grinned, "brilliant!"

"Not steal, exactly," Cecile sighed. "He's unconscious, and the doctors aren't so sure of his recovery."

"Put him under the control of our experimental weapons unit, Camelot," Lloyd ordered briskly, "if he wakes up, we can use him. If not, no harm done."

"Yes sir," Cecile agreed as she pulled out the already completed paperwork. "Just sign here."

"You are a marvel, my dear," Lloyd noted wryly as he began signing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ohgi blinked as he looked at the young woman, "Nemo?"

Kallen Kouzuki nodded as they sat in the ruins of the Shinjuku subways, the base for the local resistance. There was enough concrete and rubble above them to block out the best enemy sensors, and with the civilians gone it was the best headquarters they could manage.

"She called herself Nemo," Kallen said, "obviously an alias."

"It's from a old book, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Captain Nemo," Ohgi agreed, "and it's Latin for no man or no one."

"It's odd," Kallen shook her head, "I get the feeling we've met somewhere before."

"Is she Japanese?" Yoshida asked curiously.

"No, I think she's Britannian," Kallen said, frowning. 'Why would a female Britannian soldier turn on her people and help them?' she wondered, 'It made no sense!'

"Maybe she was sickened by the attacks on Japanese civilians?" Tamaki guessed.

"Either way we can't worry about that now," Ohgi sighed. "For now, we're going to stay in these tunnels, but we'll need a new base soon. With the ghetto cleared of people the Britannians might be more willing to bomb Shinjuku to get us out."

"We'll start scouting," Yoshida nodded.

"Kallen, you're going back to school," Ohgi turned to her to say.

"But Ohgi!" Kallen yelped.

"Your brother Naoto would want you back there," Ohgi told her gently, "besides, you need to keep your father happy, too."

"Humph," Kallen scowled at the mention of her Britannian father whom she despised. Still, she needed to maintain her cover if the resistance needed a undercover agent and that meant posing as a demure, quiet student. Damn it.

"And if anyone hears anything about this Nemo," Ohgi addressed the whole group, "tell me! If she's half as good a pilot as Kallen thinks, we could really use the help."

"And while everyone is looking for Nemo," Kallen muttered, "I get to go back to Ashford Academy. Lucky me."

To be continued....


	4. The Classmate Revealed

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Four: The Classmate Revealed

Nunnally felt nervous as she looked into the mirror, the morning light shining into the windows. "Don't worry, the geass isn't visible normally," CC noted mildly as the green haired young woman looked on with amusement.

"I know," Nunnally said with a certain amount of bravado, turning away from her reflection as she faced the young woman dressed in a borrowed shirt. "Do me a favor," she said as she headed to the door of her quarters, "and stay in here for now."

"You can't hide me in her forever," CC noted with some amusement.

Nunnally shrugged, "Just until I can talk to Milly, please."

CC watched Nunnally go, her expression thoughtful. "She's not quite what I was expecting," she mused softly before turning back to the bedroom. 'I'm hungry,' she thought, 'maybe I can order pizza?'

The first item to deal with was a emergency student council meeting. It seemed there was a budget issue that needed to be dealt with, or there's be trouble. Rivalz joked as usual, Milly tried to ride herd over them, Shirley was her usual cheerful self and Nina was focused and academic.

As they left Nunnally drew Milly aside, quietly explaining she had a guest staying with her for a bit. She didn't mention any details about CC and thankfully Milly didn't press on that. However she did almost immediately decide that Nunnally had a lover, and teased Nunnally until she was blushing red.

"Our president is such a dirty old man," Shirley blushed as they walked away from the meeting. As they finished the paper work Milly had commented rather approvingly about how sexy Shirley was and how well she was developing in many, many ways.

"That's Milly for you," Nina shrugged, blushing slightly.

Nunnally listened with half her attention to the news report on the attack in Shinjuku that someone had on as they entered the classroom. 'They don't mention how we routed Clovis' troops,' she noted wryly as she and Rivalz sat down, 'I guess the media will just cover it up.'

Shirley gave Nunnally a slightly worried look, "You didn't do out there, did you?"

Nunnally smiled lightly, "Do you think I'm crazy? No way."

"Excuse me," the quiet voice came from behind them.

"Of course," Nunnally moved aside as she turned to see who it was, then nearly froze as she met a familiar face.

The woman piloting the Glasgow had a different hairstyle, combed straight down to frame her face and her slightly remote look helped hide her own surprise. "Sorry to interrupt," she said as she walked into the classroom.

"Kallen!" a girl cried, "It's been ages!"

"Are you all right?" another asked as the girls gathered around where Kallen sat, chattering away at her happily.

'Well, that's why the pilot looked familiar to me,' Nunnally thought as she watched them, 'I must have seen her in class before.' Ruefully she added, 'And clearly my stolen helmet didn't hide enough of my face. She recognized me instantly.'

"See something you like?" Rivalz asked as the blue haired boy leaned in close, "Never knew you swung that way."

"It's not...," Nunnally protested, unsure how to explain her interest.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Rivalz grinned.

Nunnally sighed in resignation as she remarked, "Except Milly. We both know she'll get it out of you eventually."

Rivalz nodded as he conceded, "Well, yeah."

Kallen Stadfeld was the daughter of a wealthy Britannian family, though according to the rumors Nunnally gathered she was unwell. She had missed most of this term, but was considered such a brain that she could easily catch up. Of course, that still left the question about why she was going out and fighting against her own people.

They had lunch outside and Rivalz enjoyed teasing Nunnally, as well as telling her more about the Stadfeld family. As he talked away at how great of a prize Kallen was Nunnally noticed Shirley's frown and decided to redirect the conversation.

"So Nina," Nunnally smiled slightly, "when are you and Milly making the announcement?"

"An-nnouncement?" Nina blushed, looking down at her lunch shyly.

Shirley's eyes widened, "You two are!?"

"When I was coming in this morning I saw a certain person leaving Milly's dorm room," Nunnally revealed smugly, "in just a robe. AND with a very visible hickey too."

Nina went beet red as teasing congradulations rolled over her. A bit more seriously Shirley patted her hand as she said gently, "It's all right, Nina. I think you two will make a lovely couple."

"Really?" Nina smiled shyly.

"I know so." Shirley nodded firmly.

"Excuse me," the quiet voice made all four of them turn. Kallen Stadfeld smiled as she looked at Nunnally, "I was hoping I could talk to you?"

'You have got to be kidding me,' Nunnally thought as she saw Rivalz gleeful smile. 'Between this and my talk with Milly I'm going to look like some kind of playboy!' Still, they did need to talk so Nunnally rose, "I'd be glad too."

"You two have fun," Rivalz grinned.

"Come on," Nunnally sighed, "we need to talk in private."

Knowing that taking her to her room would be a bad idea, Nunnally lead they way up to one of the roofs. A stolen key and a degree of care not to be spotted up there had made the roofs a near sanctuary for her, and one of the few private places on campus.

"So, Nemo," Kallen said as they stood on the windswept roof, "imagine my surprise at seeing you here of all places."

"I could say the same," Nunnally agreed. 'I could use my geass on her,' she mused, 'but is it necessary?' Aloud she asked, "What's a nice girl like you fighting beside the terrorists?"

Kallen lifted her chin, "My mother is Japanese and I also consider myself one." She looked at Nunnally, "And why did you help us?"

Nunnally decided the truth might work best as she said, "The Britannians murdered my brother and mother in front of me." She smiled grimly, "I just want revenge."

"I'm sorry," Kallen said gently, suddenly glad she had her own mother still.

Nunnally turned away, once again struck by that ache in her heart. It didn't go away, that bitter loss, no matter how long a time passed. Looking out over the school she asked roughly, "Why did you want to see me?"

"To find out your intentions," Kallen answered, taking a small purse into her hand. Pressing just so would pop out a small but lethal blade, perfect for a fast fighter.

"I have no intention of revealing you to the school or the authorities," Nunnally vowed, "you have my word."

Kallen was surprised that she felt she could trust the mysterious young woman. "And... we could use your help," she had to admit. "You were incredible in that stolen Sutherland, we could really use a fighter like you."

"I...," Nunnally was surprised by her first impulse to instantly agree. She had loved striking those soldiers down, and part of her craved that feeling once again. "I don't know if I could manage a double life like you do," she admitted, "if someone learned who I am...."

Kallen pounced on her obvious interest as she pointed out, "They don't have to know who you are." As Nunnally looked at her questioningly she smiled, "The right sunglasses or even a mask might do it. They only have to know you as Nemo."

"That... could work," Nunnally admitted. She tilted her head, eyes widening as she hissed, "Someone's coming up the stairs."

"Right," Kallen moved close to Nunnally, her purse ready.

"There you are!" Milly Ashford declared as she threw the door open and strode onto the roof, "I've been looking all over for you, Kallen."

"Me?" Kallen blinked.

The busty student council president grinned as Milly said, "How would you like to join the student council?"

"Huh?!" both Kallen and Nunnally blinked at her in surprise.

To be continued....


	5. 4 and a half: Council and Bath

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Four and a Half: Council and Bath

"I'm not so sure about this," Kallen Stadfield said mildly as she followed Milly Ashford and Nunnally Lamperouge into the student council's headquarters. Several boys and girls were there, looking up as the three of them walked into the large chamber.

"It was my grandfather's idea," Milly told her cheerfully as the three figures on a upper balcony saw them and hurried down the stairs.

"The school president?" Nunnally raised her eyebrows slightly. "Old busy body...."

"Nunnally!" Milly scolded her. She smiled at Kallen, "With your poor health you'd have problems with other clubs, so he suggested the student council."

"I suppose so," Kallen admitted in her usual placid tones as she hid a grimace. 'Damn my cover!' she thought, 'why do I have to pretend to be sick and feeble?!'

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary," the blue haired boy gave her a half bow as he added, "If there's anything you need, just ask me."

"Hi, I'm Shirley, a member of the swim club. Welcome!" the orange haired, slightly taller girl smiled cheerfully.

The black haired girl blushed shyly, her twin braids reaching her small breasts as she said, "Uhm, hi there, I'm Nina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kallen smiled back at them.

"Well, now that introductions are done," Milly said cheerfully, "let's get the food!"

"Right!" Rivalz declared as he, Milly and Shirley hurried off.

"Food?" Kallen blinked as she looked up at Nunnally.

"That's our president," Nunnally shook her head wryly, "any excuse for a party." She gave Kallen a amused look, "Wait till you see some of the crazy events she cooks up."

"Like...?" Kallen asked worriedly.

Nunnally grinned, "Silent day, wear your swimsuit to class day and the crossdressing festival, to name a few."

"Oh dear," Kallen shook her head, wondering just what was wrong with the student council president's head.

"If it helps, Rivalz looks cute in a skirt," Nunnally offered as Milly and the others were returning with the stuff, Milly also switching on the television for background noise.

'It really doesn't help,' Kallen thought as Milly proudly unveiled trays of finger foods. Shirley brought in a cake and finally Rivalz brought in a bottle of what looked like real champagne.

"Where did you get that?" Shirley demanded as she set the cake down on the table beside Shirley's offerings.

"What can I say, I have connections," Rivalz said smugly. He grinned, "So what say we have a real toast to our newest member?"

"Well," Milly looked tempted.

"But we're still in school," Nina said softly.

"How about one drink each," Nunnally suggested firmly as she took the bottle from Rivalz with a smile, "we are on the Student Council, after all."

"I...," Shirley started to protest that, but had to admit it was a good compromise. "Okay," she said, "but just one glass!"

"Oh, all right," Rivalz looked disappointed as he carefully popped the cork then poured the bubbling fluid out into glasses for them all.

"Just a little for me," Nunnally cautioned, "I am younger than you, after all."

"Younger?" Kallen asked as she held her own drink.

"I skipped ahead a year," Nunnally admitted, "I was doing well and was able to test out on required courses. No big deal."

'Yes it is,' Kallen thought as conversations flowed and she munched off a tray of snacks, 'she's smart and capable. What other skills are you hiding, Nemo?'

"To our new member," Rivalz raised the glass ritualistically.

"To Kallen!" Nunnally echoed as they all drank.

Kallen fought back a blush as she raised her glass, "To new friends!"

"New friends," Milly agreed, smiling impishly. They talked and conversed warmly, smiles and humor passing between them all.

"Oh, what's this?" Nina frowned as a special announcement cut off the music they had been listening to.

Kallen looked up and frowned as Clovis, regent of Area Eleven appeared on the screen. He looked at regal and as pretty as he usually did, but there was a slight tightness around his eyes showing worry or stress. 'Good, he deserves every worry line and crease,' she thought bitterly.

"My fellow Britannians," Clovis declared, "and the loyal Elevens who support our reign. I have news that will be... difficult to convey." With a sad expression he continued, "Due to responsibilities to the homeland, I will no longer be able to be regent over Area Eleven."

"What?!" Shirley yelped, eyes wide.

"I deeply regret leaving with so much undone, but the burden of duty is a heavy one," Clovis shook his head mournfully. He brightened as he added, "But I assure you, I will be leaving you in good hands. My dear sisters Cornelia and Euphemia will be arriving within days to become Viceroy and co-viceroy or this Area. I think they will serve you well."

"Well, that's unexpected," Nunnally lied with a straight face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not long after there was the soft sound of splashing as they young women settled into the over sized bath. "Too bad Rivalz isn't here," Milly smirked as she took in her companions, "all this eye candy would give him a nosebleed at least."

"Milly," Nunnally sighed as the brown haired woman sat back.

Kallen took in the young woman's nudity, faintly amused that Nunnally was a bit less developed than her. Of course both of them were put to shame by the busty Shirley, and Shirley herself was overshadowed by the very busty Milly herself.

"Uhm, Madam President," Kallen started.

"Just call me Milly," she ordered cheerfully.

"Milly," Kallen smiled shyly, "why are we having a bath together?"

Milly waved a hand, "Well, after Clovis' announcement the party kinda petered off." She smirked, "Besides, this is just a meet and greet... in the flesh, so to speak."

"It just gives you a chance to leer at our nudity," Nunnally pointed out with a half smile.

"That's right!" Shirley agreed.

"And," Nunnally let herself smile fully, "what will your girlfriend think of it?" She nodded pointedly to Nina, who blushed furiously but didn't really deny it.

"Have you been spying on me?" Milly stood, her full breasts bouncing distractingly.

"Could you please sit back down?" Kallen blushed as Shirley mutely nodded her agreement.

Milly did, smirking all the while as she addressed Nunnally, "Well?"

"I saw Nina leave your rooms when I had my morning walk," Nunnally shrugged, "the hickey was pretty obvious." A bit more gently she added, "I don't think anyone will mind."

Milly pulled Nina close as she said, "Thanks, Nunnally. Keep it quiet, okay? I'm worried how my family will take the news."

"Will do," Nunnally agreed as the others nodded their agreement.

To be continued....


	6. Her name is Nemo

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Five: First Meetings

"I'd like to introduce a new student," the teacher said distractedly as he tried to sort papers and get ready for class, "Cynthia Cunningham." The grey haired turned towards the hallway as he called out, "Cynthia!"

CC stepped out of the hallway into class, wearing a school uniform provided by the student council president Milly after much teasing of Nunnally. "It's nice to meet you all," CC bowed expressionlessly, "my friends call me C Two."

"See Two?" Rivalz muttered, looking at the green haired babe admiringly. "I'd love to see her, too," he joked.

"Rivalz," Nunnally chided softly. "You can bet she's heard that a million times."

"You can pick a seat anywhere," the teacher muttered.

"I think I'll sit by her," CC said firmly as she walked over to sit down by Nunnally and the visibly panting Rivalz.

'Oy,' Nunnally fought the urge to roll her eyes. 'Way to maintain a cover,' she silently sighed. "Hello," Nunnally smiled at her politely, "I'm Nunnally Lamperouge, pleased to meet you."

"You too," CC agreed as she sat down.

"And I'm Rivalz," he introduced himself cheerfully.

CC gave him such a disinterested look Rivalz visibly wilted, then she turned to paying attention to their teacher. Or at least pretending to pay attention.

'Not that I'm doing much better,' Nunnally admitted. Her two experiments with her Geass had disturbed the young woman greatly. When using it on a younger female student Nunnally had been faced with the same adoration she had gotten from Villetta Nu. Only a carefully worded command had sent her back to class...

And the teacher! Nunnally had put him under her Geass and questioned him, trying to get a sense how well that would work. As a joke she had ordered him to jump off the bridge over the stream, but instead of hopping in he took a head first dive! The shallow water had barely slowed him, and only dumb luck had kept him from serious injury. As she dragged him from the water she had ordered him to be silent, too, then ran for the nurse.

'It looks like he'll be fine,' Nunnally thought, 'but I have to be extremely careful using this gift.'

"All right," the teacher finished, "read chapter forty-eight and write a essay on the conquest of the former North America by Brittannia."

AS the students filed out Rivalz bravely smiled at CC. "If you don't have the text book, I could lend you mine," he offered.

"Thank you," CC answered mildly, "but I think I'll manage."

"Hey, Nunnally," Kallen smiled warmly as the redhead neared her side. Her expression was slightly catty as she nodded to CC, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," CC answered, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Rivals, not being a stupid man, quickly decided this was not a safe place to be and fled. "Catch ya later," he smiled at Nunnally as he escaped.

Kallen looked at CC thoughtfully as she smiled coldly, "The last time I saw you was when you were laying across Nunnally's lap."

Nunnally lead them away from their classmates, hoping no one would overhear. "And the last time I saw you," CC noted coolly, "we were saving your ass."

Kallen made a soft growling noise and lunged at CC, but Nunnally grabbed her arm and restrained her. "Do you two have to do this?" Nunnally complained with a sigh.

"Yes," CC answered deadpan.

Kallen snickered, "Dumb question."

Nunnally shook her head wryly as she looked at Kallen. Quietly she asked, "Did you arrange the meeting with Ougi?"

Much more seriously Kallen nodded, "Yes. I thought we could go for neutral territory, so I set it up on the Tokyo Settlement train."

"You really have a flare for the dramatic," CC conceded, sounding just a bit admiring.

"She also suggested a mask and costume," Nunnally noted dryly. "I drew the line at the cape, though," she noted as they made their way down the halls.

"Too bad," Kallen winked, "you'd look good in a cape."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaname Ougi's black hair was held back by a red headband as the casually dressed man sat on the high tech train, the car only vibrating a little as it raced along. 'I wonder if this was Kallen's idea,' he mused, 'or the mysterious Nemo?' To be honest being dragged out like this annoyed him, but he could also understand the woman's caution, if Kallen was right about her being a Britannian.

A vibration signaled Ougi that someone was calling, and he flipped open his phone to check who it was. "Come forward to the lead car," Kallen's voice said simply.

Getting up Ougi made his way forward, eventually reaching a member of the train's staff blocking the final door. "Kaname Ougi?" the man confirmed then unlocked the door, "The mistress will see you now."

'The mistress?' Ougi thought, blinking as he walked in to see a seemingly average young woman standing with Kallen. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid, sunglasses hiding her eyes and wearing a black, almost militaristic uniform.

"Mr. Kaname," Nunnally nodded to him respectfully, "my name is Nemo."

"Ougi," he corrected, smiling faintly. On first impression he thought she was a kid playing games, but there was something... dangerous about her. She reminded him of a coiled spring, ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. "You're offering your talents as a pilot?" he asked.

"That and other talents," Nunnally agreed firmly. "I have certain contacts in the military and elsewhere that I think can help you immensely."

"Sutherlands?" Ougi asked thoughtfully.

"Quite possibly, as well as tactical data and other resources," Nunnally nodded. Then she cautioned him, "We'll have to handle things carefully. If we are too obvious it could destroy my inside source, someone I'd like to cultivate for further use."

"Fair enough," Ougi admitted, noting that Kallen seemed surprised to hear about these contacts too. "How did you get these contacts?" he asked flatly.

Nunnally met his eyes calmly as she replied, "I can't tell you." She smiled slightly, "I can say I'm entirely confident of the loyalty of my sources."

"Huh," Ougi looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. "I have to admit I'm wary," he conceded after a few seconds, "I know you saved Kallen and the rest of us, but I could also easily imagine someone sacrificing that many knightmares just to get someone inside the resistance."

"Prince Schneizel might well have tried that," Nunnally admitted as she added, "I can't blame you for being cautious."

"You aren't going to send her away," Kallen started to protest.

"No," Ougi shook his head, "but I want to take some reasonable precautions."

"Then limit my contacts with your resistance cell," Nunnally suggested, "and compartmentalize information on operations. That way if I am a spy I only endanger you and not your whole network."

"Pretty much my plan," Ougi lied. Or he would have done something like that, but he wouldn't have put it that way. 'This woman clearly gets how we have to operate,' he thought wryly, 'and fast, too. Wonder how long it'll be before she's running the whole show?'

"So she's in?" Kallen pressed.

"She's in," Ougi agreed, despite feeling like he might regret the choice eventually.

To be continued....


	7. The Princesses, the Witch and the Warrio

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Six: The Princesses, the Witch and the Warrior

Nunnally paused as she reviewed the files in the safety of the bedroom, her expression thoughtful. "That's the data you had Nu send, isn't it?" CC asked, the green haired woman lounging on Nunnally's bed. Since she had arrived days ago CC had taken over the bed with a eerie self confidence, exiling Nunnally to the couch.

'I suppose I could have agreed when she offered to share,' Nunnally thought wryly, 'but I didn't like her tone of voice. She sounded... odd, almost seductive.' Aloud Nunnally answered, "Yes, she sent the military bios to a dummy mail account I created. I'll erase it when I'm done."

"Anything interesting?" CC asked, lounging in one of Nunnally's shirts along with some underwear. She seemed absolutely lacking in modesty or shyness, looking amused at Nunnally's occasional blushes.

"There's some interesting stuff," Nunnally concentrated on the screen and not on CC, "Jeremiah Gottwald, for instance, is Nu's leader, a Margrave, the temporary Consul until Euphemia and Cornelia arrived, and he guarded my mother Marianne."

"Really?" CC looked rather intrigued by that thought, sitting up.

"There's... ways we could use that," Nunnally mused. She looked up at the time and made a face, "It's starting soon."

"You go," CC waved her off casually as she said, "this kind of event bores me."

Nunnally strode out of the room, adjusting her tan school uniform and making sure her long hair was neat. Girls and boys called out friendly greetings as she walked, Nunnally casually returning them as she walked to the student council meeting room.

"Hey, Nana," Milly looked up as the busty student council president relaxed on the edge of a desk, "it's about to start."

"Sorry," Nunnally smiled sheepishly as she took a seat by Rivalz and Shirley. She looked over at the screen as she asked, "Have I messed anything yet?"

"Just a guy listing all of Cornelia's military victories," Rivalz said dryly, "kinda dull."

"Rivalz!" Shirley scolded him. She looked over at Nunnally as the long orange haired girl admitted, "I never realized our military was so busy."

'Just because Bitannia hold something doesn't mean they've given up,' Nunnally thought. Parts of the military were always busy somewhere, putting out fires of one type or another.

"People of Area Eleven," Princess Cornelia declared forcefully, the purple haired woman clutching the podium forcefully, "you have been troubled by strife as lowly, misguided people struggle against our rightful rule. I give you my word that it will stop, and I and the members of the Brittannian military will bring order to Area Eleven!"

'We'll just see about that,' Nunnally thought to herself dryly, looking across the table at Kallen Stadfield. Her fellow member of the resistance was hiding her emotions well, but she could tell that Kallen was furious.

"Loyal Elevens will be rewarded," Cornelia added, "but those who oppose our rightful rule will be punished to the limits of our ability!" A image of a blasted, burned out hillside appeared, "Just yesterday we destroyed this base of the Japan Liberation front, and more will follow."

Nunnally hid a frown, 'That doesn't look good. I'd better confirm with Ohgi what she said, we'll need to start planing our own response.' Of course, such thoughts were more those of a princess than a simple fighter, but Nunnally remained largely unaware of that fact.

A smaller, lighter purple haired girl appeared, introduced as Euphemia by the officer at the podium. Her manner was far less military, her expression gentle as she said, "People of Area Eleven, I hope we will be able to work together to improve your lives. I know that things are hard for some of you, but please remember that as you grow closer to Britannia, the more things will improve for you all."

'She might be a greater threat than Cornelia,' Nunnally admitted as she listened to Euphemia explain the benefits of joining Britannia. She suspected the resistance would survive no matter how good Cornelia was militarily, but if Euphemia managed to sap the will of the common people they'd be ultimately defeated.

"Together," Euphemia finished warmly, "I hope we can make Area Eleven a wonderful place."

Milly shut the television off once things shifted away from the speeches and announcements. They talked about the speeches and Milly suggested they hold a party to celebrate the arrival of the new viceroys. Nina shyly pointed out that it might be jumping the gun, and they needed to consider celebrating the anniversary a year later instead.

Kallen made sure to walk close to Nunnally as she quietly asked, "What do you think we should do about them?"

"I have a idea or two to interfere with their plans," Nunnally smiled, "but we're going to need to talk to Ougi and the others."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Several days later Cornelia Li Britannia cursed softly as she strode through the military hospital as her knight Gilbert Guilford followed close behind, her sister Euphemia trailing a little behind as she chatted with the injured. "What did these rebels do?" she demanded softly.

Guilford met her eyes seriously as he said, "The first target of our Tokyo sweep was going to be the Saitama Ghetto, we hoped to draw out the group that won in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"I know that," Cornelia said, "what happened?"

"We have a leak," Guilford said as he handed her a folded sheet of paper.

Unfolding it Cornelia saw a series of photos combined into a background, photos depicting Britannian soldiers gunning down Elevens. Apparently, unarmed, helpless Elevens at that. Over top it read, "Britannia did this to Shinjuku! Saitama is next!"

"Number scum!" Cornelia growled, compulsively crushing the paper in her hands.

Guilford met her angry gaze calmly, "I already have trusted people working to find the leak. However, we were planning operations across Japan and sharing information with local army units. Any of them could have leaked pieces of the operational plan."

Cornelia managed to get her temper under control, noting that she was alarming nurses. "We'll need to scrap all the plans," she said, her mind racing. There was no way to know how much information was out there on their plans, they needed to start over.

"Do you want me to plan operations based on just our Glouster Knights?" he asked, refering to the loyal band of soldiers that had followed Cornelia to Area Eleven.

"We'll have to for now," Cornelia made a face, "at least until we can determine which units we can trust. This is going to severely limit our tactical options."

Guilford noted that thoughtful tone in her voice, "Do you believe that was intentional?"

"It's possible," Cornelia admitted. Despite the bad news she actually sounded cheerful as she added, "We may be facing a better strategic thinker than I expected. This could be interesting...."

As Guilford and Cornelia talked Euphemia moved from bed to bed, talking to the recovering soldiers, giving them a kind word or a bit of support. She moved to a young man who was sitting up in bed, his hair messy in part because of the bandage around his head. "Hello there," she smiled at him gently, "I'm Euphemia."

"Ma'am," he nodded to her respectfully as he introduced himself, "my name is Suzaku Kururugi, it's a honor to meet you, ma'am."

"Not ma'am, please," Euphemia chuckled softly as she flashed a smile, "I'm too young to be called a ma'am."

That brought a surprised smile to Suzaku, too, though he squelched it as quickly as possible. He winced, putting a hand to his head as he muttered, "Sorry, moved to fast."

"What happened?" Euphemia asked as she placed a comforting hand on his head.

"I don't know," Suzaku admitted ruefully, "I was found half dead after the Shinjuku uprising. I was lucky, I guess, the head shot I took deflected along my skull."

"You're very lucky," Euphemia noted as she saw a black cat winding it's way through the beds only to boldly jump on the bed beside Suzaku. "Friend of yours?" she asked.

"Sort of," Suzaku admitted as the cat lunged for his finger, gnawing on it a moment. Strangely once it bit the cat settled down, curling up and purring.

"What a odd cat," Euphemia noted, trying not to laugh at the pained look on Suzaku's face.

"Euphemia," Cornelia said coldly as she walked up to the bed, "it's time to go."

"Of course," Euphemia agreed as she got up. But as Cornelia was walking away she smiled at Suzaku, "I hope I see you again."

To be continued....


	8. A White Knight rises

Code Geass: Nunnally of the Insurrection

Seven: A White Knight rises.

"So, Sargent Kururugi," Earl Lloyd Asplund sounded amused through the speakers of the Knightmare, "have you read the manual?"

"Yes sir," Suzaku nodded as the man in the white flight suit adjusted the controls of the Lancelot, a seventh generation Knightmare and a vehicle well beyond anything Suzaku had ever commanded. In the simulator runs he had done while healing he had been awed by it's speed and power, and he could not wait to try it out.

"Inserting energy filler," Cecile Croomy said, the black haired assistant scientist operating the controls beside Lloyd an the testing platform containing the Lancelot. She looked at him and dropped her voice, "Is Suzaku really ready for this?"

Lloyd shrugged casually as the nearly purple-white haired young man smiled cheerfully, "We'll never know until we try."

"Lloyd!" Cecile seemed offended by his casual attitude.

"It's all right, ma'am," Suzaku answered as they went through the rest of the start-up procedures. "We won't know if I can stand the strain until I actually try piloting," he said honestly.

"All systems go for launch," Lloyd announced cheerfully, "Suzaku, show me what you got."

The white and gold knightmare, standing several men high, crouched slightly as power cables and monitoring lines popped free, the wheels sliding down from where they were mounted on the ankle. With a burst of power he was off, racing away as the exhaust and wind threw both Lloyd and Cecile backward.

"Yeep!" Cecile yelped as she fell on her ass.

"Full power right out of the gate," Lloyd grinned as the knightmare raced into the practice area, "I like his style."

The practice area was a section of military headquarters equipped with automated traps and obstacles to test a pilot's abilities. Most of the weapons were non-lethal, marking a knightmare with paint to simulate damage to the unit. The systems were calibrated to a normal knightmare frame, and Lloyd was curious to see how the Lancelot would do.

Cecile watched the monitors on their console and glancing up at the battle, stunned at how fast the Lancelot was moving. The view screens were as blur as the knightmare fought it's way through the gauntlet, not even using it's on board weapons.

"How is he doing?" Lloyd asked impatiently.

"Vital signs are good," Cecile reported as she checked another screen, "nearly all the way through and not a mark on him!"

A louder explosion made them look at each other in alarm. "What was that?" Lloyd demanded, leaning over Cecile's shoulder to look at the screens.

Cecile double checked her readings as she reported, "Live weapons fire! Suzaku is being attacked by one or more knightmares!"

"Well," Lloyd looked thoughtful, "that'll make the test more interesting."

Cecile gave him a look, "You didn't set this up yourself...?"

Lloyd waved that off as he said, "I wouldn't do that. It might damage Lancelot!"

"Oh!" Cecile shook her head. "Suzaku," she activated the radio to the cockpit and asked, "are you all right?"

"So far," Suzaku answered as he dodged rifle fire.

The end of the gauntlet of traps and weapons modules was a open area, where two older model knightmare frames had waited for him. They were Sutherlands, equipped with jousting lances and a rifle, which they were using to pepper him with fire. Sadly the Lancelot was faster than their reactions, dodging the bursts easily.

'Probably Purebloods,' Suzaku thought as he braked fast, reversing to dodge a strike from the other Sutherland, 'they can't stand the idea of a knightmare being piloted by a Number.' He activated the exterior speakers, "I don't want to hurt you! Stand down!"

"Arrogant Eleven scum! We'll never surrender to you!" the one knightmare responded, casting aside his useless rifle and charging forward, silver lance extended.

'I didn't ask for surrender,' Suzaku thought regretfully as he sidestepped the charge, grabbing the knightmare by the attacking arm. Before it could react he broke the Sutherland's arm, then with a twist of the Lancelot's body he threw the knightmare at the other, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Incredible!" a unfamiliar voice murmured over the common radio frequencies.

'Who...?' Suzaku wondered, but cast the question aside as the two Sutherlands fought to rise. Walking forward he swiftly disabled both knightmares, not injuring the pilots but rendering the Sutherlands immobile.

Lloyd was beaming as he said, "Well done, Suzaku! We have the attack recorded, so I doubt there will be any problems."

Cecile rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm as she said, "Just leave them there for now and come back to the launch area, please."

'Cecile sounded nervous,' Suzaku thought as he hurried back through the training area, dodging wrecked equipment easily, 'I wonder why?'

As Suzaku neared the launch platform he was surprised to see two unfamiliar figures standing by Lloyd and Cecile. He brought the zoom function on the scanners up and focused on the two women, nearly stumbling when they became clear.

'The Viceroy and Sub-viceroy?!' Suzaku blinked as he recognized the two most powerful women in Area Eleven. Cornelia looked rather cross as the tall, purple haired woman studied readouts pointed out to her by Lloyd, while the shorter, lighter haired Euphemia looked rather excited by the whole situation.

Lloyd watched as Suzaku expertly parked the Lancelot into his bay, not even hinting that this was one of his first times doing it. As Suzaku emerged from the piloting module Lloyd introduced him, "This is Sargent Suzaku Kururugi, our devicer for the Lancelot."

"Sargent Kururugi," Cornelia nodded slightly, then with some reluctance continued, "That was very well done, your fighting with the Sutherlands. Despite your tactical advantages you disarmed them most efficiently."

Suzaku bowed formally, "Thank you, m'lady."

Cornelia tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "Why didn't you kill them, Kururugi? They were clearly trying to do the same to you and had attacked you without orders."

Suzaku debated how to answer a moment then decided to be honest, "They may be misguided, but we're all solders in the Britannian army. My killing them would be a waste."

"True," Cornelia conceded as she studied him thoughtfully.

Euphemia smiled up at him as she said, "I've never seen such piloting before. I'm sure that even the Knights of the Round would be impressed!"

"Oh, I'm not that good," Suzaku smiled as he disagreed shyly, "and I was piloting a very remarkable machine too."

As Euphy and Suzaku talked, Cornelia studied him thoughtfully. 'It may be a remarkable machine, but few pilots could bring out it's full potential,' she admitted reluctantly. She wondered how she would do piloting it, but squashed that instinct firmly.

"What do you think, ma'am?" Cecile asked respectfully.

"The Lancelot is as good as promised," Cornelia admitted. She looked at Lloyd, "Camelot is under Prince Schneizel's command, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lloyd nodded respectfully, "but while in Area Eleven we will happily cooperate with you, Viceroy."

"Fair enough," Cornelia nodded as she looked over at the gleaming Lancelot, "I may have some work for you in the future."

To be continued....


	9. Vacation Gone Wrong

Nunnally of the Insurrection

A vacation gone wrong.

A awed Suzaku Kururugi took in Ashford Academy as the brown haired young man followed the president of the School. Cecile had arranged for him to return to school, arguing with Lloyd that a intelligent devicer was better than a uneducated one, and had won the day by pure determination. Lloyd was trying to charm the Ashfords for something, or they were charming him, but whichever they had agreed that Suzaku could attend.

The school was frankly impressive, even considering Suzaku's background. School facilities, dorms, a park, pool and even horse back riding were offered to the wealthy students. As a honorary Britannian he was allowed in a place like this, theoretically, but as someone born Japanese and now a Eleven this was normally forbidden ground.

"Normally I'd have the student body president greet you," Mr. Ashford puffed as the older man lead him towards a large building, "but she along with several other members of the council are off on a excursion."

"It's no problem, sir," Suzaku said politely.

"It's your loss," Ashford looked amused as he told the young man, "my daughter Milly is quite the hot number."

"Eh?!" Suzakuj blinked, but before he could continue a cheerful young man had emerged from the building.

"Mr. Ashford," he nodded then smiled at Suzaku, "you must be Suzaku. I'm Rivalz, the only student council member in today,."

"All of them snuck off?" Mr. Ashford looked amused.

"Nunnally and Kallen tried to say no, but Milly insisted," Rivalz chuckled.

'Nunnally?' Suzaku blinked, wondering if it could be the girl he had known seven years ago. 'Nah, couldn't be,' he thought.

"Well," Mr Ashford chuckled, "I hope they have fun on their trip."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was a certain irony in a covert terrorist being captured by other terrorists, but Kallen was finding it hard to laugh. The terrorists in question were the Japan Liberation Front, a paramilitary group that had been fighting the Britannians for years without much success. Their leaders apparently had decided it was time for a all or nothing gamble and had taken over the hotel they were in.

'The perfect end to a perfect day,' Kallen thought grimly.

Officially they were here as representatives of the school council observing the Sakuradite talks, but Kallen suspected they were here because Milly felt like a trip to the country. She and Nunnally had both tried to back out of it but Milly was relentless, and soon they had found themselves on a train away from the Tokyo Settlement.

The trip out wasn't too bad, with her, Shirley, Nina, Milly and Nunnally sharing a car as they talked. Nina was a bit annoying with her phobia of Elevens but Milly calmed her down while Nunnally had tried sweet reason. Upon arriving they checked in at the hotel in the center of the lake, then took a short tour of the area. They came back for the meeting, just in time for the kidnapping to start.

The takeover had happened from the underground, a group of soldiers slipping in with the official trucks. They then quickly spread out through the hotel, covertly disabling security before finally declaring their takeover. The general in charge had actually faced the room, looking rather portly despite his fancy uniform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are now captives of the Japan Liberation Front," he told then seriously, "we will be holding you until our demands are met. Those demands are also quite simple: for Britannia to turn over the Sukuradite mining to the Japanese and to leave Japan."

"You're mad," a Britannian noble objected, "there's no way the Emperor would agree to that."

"You'd best hope he does," the general smiled back coldly, "because we will execute one hostage a hour until they comply."

'Which leaves us here,' Kallen thought grimly an hour later, after the first man had been executed. They put on the TV and they had watched, aghast, as soldiers of the JLF threw the man off the top of the hotel to his death.

Nina was trembling in fear as both Shirley and Milly tried to calm her down, while Nunnally sat nearby, scanning the room intently. She seemed remarkably calm under the circumstances, no doubt considering what they could do to escape or turn the circumstances to their advantage.

"Oh hell," Nunnally muttered as Kallen saw her glance at a pink haired woman sitting with the officials of the trade talks.

"What?" Kallen wondered softly.

"That young woman over there is Princess Euphemia," Nunnally said flatly, "if the JLF finds her it'll be a disaster."

"How so?" Kallen asked.

"If they capture her it'll be bad," Nunnally said grimly, "if they kill her even worse. Viceroy Cornelia loves her sister, if she dies she'll go insane. You'll see a level of reprisal that will make what's happened to Japan so far look like a love tap."

Euphemia looked up, gazing across the room so that her sunglasses covered eyes met Nunnally's. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, mouth opening to say something. Nunnally shot her a look that could have melted steel and mouthed, 'Stay still!'

The princess subsided, but still occasionally threw stunned looks at Nunnally. "You two know each other?" Kallen asked.

"Long story," Milly answered for Nunnally. She looked at her questioningly, "How much trouble are we in?"

"If we get through this alive, we'll worry about it then," Nunnally said frankly.

As Kallen watched Nunnally and Milly talk she saw that this represented yet another secret that Nunnally was keeping, and realized that there was quite a lot she didn't know about this young woman. Silently, she resolved to find out those secrets... assuming they lived through this.

"All right," one JLF soldier declared as he strode through the cowering Britannians, "we need a second candidate for a swan dive." His gaze fixed on Nina and he grabbed her arm, yanking her up as he growled, "You'll do."

"No," Nunnally rose as she smoothly rose and pulled Nina free, "take me."

"Why should I...?!" the soldier growled as he raised his rifle.

Kallen didn't hear what Nunnally told him but it was convincing as the soldier took her arm and lead her away. Nina looked almost white, but there was a odd glimmer in her eyes as she blurted out, "We can't let her...!"

"She knows what she's doing," Kallen told her. Mentally she added, 'Damn it, Nunnally, you'd better know what you're doing.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Outside the hotel Viceroy Cornelia, Princess of Britannia, coldly backhanded the head of security of the hotel. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard, spitting teeth and blood as he looked up at her in pure terror. "How could you let this happen!" she growled.

"We were caught off guard," he managed weakly.

"Don't kill him, Viceroy," her second in command and knight Dalton said mildly, "we'll need him alive for the inquest."

"Get out of my sight," Cornelia ordered flatly. She turned towards the table set up outside beside their Knightmares, her expression grim as she looked at the blueprints and area maps. "They're watching the bridges that access the hotel," she told her command team then asked, "What about the underground access tunnel?"

"They've set up some kind of railgun weapon under there," one knight said sourly, "it blew Daniels to ribbons when he tried it."

"Then we may have to try a air drop," Cornelia said grimly, "try to take the facility before too many hostages were killed."

Dalton knew how much it pained her to say that, how much Cornelia loved the sister being held within there. "IS there any chance the security force inside could do something?" he asked, pointedly not looking at the stunned security man.

"The brave ones are probably already dead," Cornelia said, but her radio crackled before she could continue. Unhooking it from her belt she demanded, "Who is this?"

"My name is Nemo, Viceroy Cornelia," the woman's somewhat distorted voice answered, "we haven't met yet, tho I did spar with your predecessor Clovis in Shinjuku."

"Are you with these kidnappers?" Cornelia growled out. A mysterious Knightmare pilot had disrupted the attack on Shinjuku, showing a level of skill to rival her own. If this woman was that person, it could mean....

"No," Nemo answered flatly, "I oppose the harming of innocents, as any good Britannian soldier would." She paused, "Of course, there are few good Britannian soldiers left, I suppose."

Cornelia grit her teeth as that jibe struck home. It had been a long time since she had fought a clean war.... Shaking herself she asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to resolve this situation without any more Britannian casualties," Nemo said calmly, "I just need a hour to act."

Cornelia debated a moment, but knew that even pushing her soldiers she would need more than a hour to act. "You have a hour," she said, "don't make me regret this."

"Thank you," Nemo signed off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Within the building Nunnally put the radio she had taken away, wishing she hadn't had to use the intelligence of Cornelia's command frequency. She wanted to save that for a more tactical situation, but she had to make sure Cornelia didn't act too soon. Putting the radio away Nunnally trotted over to the man she had suborned with her geass.

"Ma'am," the man nodded obediently, his gun slung over his shoulder. His loyalties had changed utterly under Nunnally's glance, shifting from freeing Japan to obeying Nunnally.

"You know what to do?" Nunnally asked and he repeated his instructions by rote. "Good," she moved off then added, "If it helps any, what you're doing will lead to freeing Japan. Just not as directly."

"Thank you," the soldier looked relieved as he jogged off.

'I wonder if the words comforted him, or if he just following my geass?' Nunnally wondered as she hurried off.

The upper floors were controlled by the JLF and were well guarded, but such defenses failed against the power of her geass. A glance by Nunnally, the phoenix effect flaring and the soldiers became obedient, following her as she made her way up the building. Only a few soldiers died, trying to get a shot off against the stranger and dying instead.

As they reach the rooms holding the leaders of the JLF Nunnally turned to the small army of soldiers she now controlled. ""Head downstairs and free the hostages," she instructed, "get them out of the building then scatter."

"Where do you want us to go?" one woman asked, looking at Nunnally adoringly.

"Go to Shinjuku ward," Nunnally told them, "we'll find you."

As her new followers hurried to carry out her orders Nunnally turned to the closed doors, taking a nervous breath. Squaring her shoulders and setting a expression of determination on her face she pushed open the door, striding inside like she owned the place.

"Who are you?!" the general hopped up, "where are the guards...?!"

"My name is Nemo," Nunnally strode in with a serious look on her face, giving a recognition code sent out from Kyoto to the resistance factions then demanding, "and I want to know why you're sacrificing your troops needlessly."

"Nemo?" a young man looked at her skeptically, "From the Shinjuku ghetto uprising?"

"Answer me," Nunnally repeated firmly, not using her geass just yet. The overuse of the gift had already triggered a pounding headache, and to be honest she wasn't sure she even could entrance them all.

"It is not needless," the general replied as he looked at her thoughtfully, "our deaths will inspire the Japanese people to rise up...!"

"And what had Kyoto said about this!" Nunnally strode forward as she gestured, "Have you coordinated with the other rebel factions? Have you done any advanced preperation?"

Several of the JLF officers looked at each other and their leader nervously, the general sitting up indignantly. "We don't need those cowards in Kyoto," he sniffed.

"You are going to let the JLF die here," Nunnally said harshly, "you knew there was no chance of your demands being met." She gestured towards the Knightmares waiting outside, "You're provoking the Britannians to massacre you, hoping to trigger a uprising."

"Inspired by our sacrifice the Japanese will rise up and throw the Britannians out!" the general said seriously.

"And then what!" Nunnally shot back. As the soldiers looked confused she added, "You can't HOLD Japan! All you will accomplish is a massacre as the Britannians return with reinforcements to retake the country."

"And what would you do?" a soldier asked challengingly. He scowled, "Why are we even listening to you!"

"I'm the one ending this," Nunnally answered, knowing she had stalled long enough as they heard distant explosions going off through the building.

"What the...," a younger man yelped, going for his gun.

Nunnally drew the pistol she had taken and held it up warningly, "I'm saving your lives, gentlemen. Those explosions signal the hostages have been freed and your troops are scattering."

Several of the men got on radios, listening in shock as troops confirmed that they were ordered to free the hostages and go by cell leaders and others, and that the Britannians were invading the lower levels of the hotel.

Calling up her geass and nearly wincing in pain Nunnally ordered, "All you soldiers, go. The general stays."

As his men fled the general looked at Nemo calmly. "They're saying a lot of things about you," he said after a moment, "I'm starting to believe the stories. What will you do with me?"

Nunnally pointed the pistol at him, "There are too many dead hostages, someone has to take responsibility." And calmly she pulled the trigger.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Princess Euphemia watched from the safety of her sister's arms as the captives streamed out, the hotel's upper floors burning from a series of mysterious explosions. Her light pink hair flowed down her shoulders as they watched the chaos unfolding, helicopters buzzing the building and Knightmares ready to act if any hostile moves occurred.

"So the Japan Liberation Front simply fled?" Cornelia frowned at her subordinate. "We need to find out the motive for this attack...."

"When they were executing prisoners a brown haired student was dragged off," a black haired girl was asking Dalton worriedly, "you didn't see her...?"

"No," Dalton agreed, "no women were pushed off the building. But that doesn't mean...."

Before he could continue another group of captives were ferried out of the building, including a brown haired woman covered with soot and looking very bedraggled. "You're alive!" Shirley yelped, rushing forward to hug her.

"Easy," Nunnally smiled as the girls crowded around her, all talking happily.

"What happened?" the light brown haired woman demanded.

"I'm not sure myself," Nunnally admitted, "the guards taking me up were stopped by a masked woman, someone called Nemo."

"Nemo?" Dalton pushed forward as he respectfully said, "Please tell me what happened."

"She killed the guards and ordered me to hide," Nunnally admitted, "but not long after I heard explosions. Some guards helped me out, then they all ran away."

Euphemia watched Dalton interview Nunnally, taking in how the brown haired girl calmly gave her story with no hint of nervousness. 'Is that really my half sister Nunnally? Did she survive the invasion of Japan?' she wondered even as Cornelia ordered her to the medical staff to be looked over.

To be continued....

Notes: I originally intended to follow the original episode plot, then it occurred to me to have Nunnally in with the hostages. This episode has created... several divergences from the original plot, which I'm going to enjoy exploring. Heh!


	10. Black & White Knights

Nunnally of the Insurrection

Part Ten

"I clearly shouldn't let you go out alone," CC noted as she much more lazily prepared for class, "you just get into trouble."

"It wasn't my fault," Nunnally said with a sigh, the brown haired girl adjusting the academy uniform and checking her hair was neatly braided back.

Unlike Nunnally CC let her long green hair flow free, her expression amused as she saw her expression and guessed, "Got lectured already?"

"Oh yeah," Nunnally agreed, remembering the recent meeting in the tunnels beneath Shinjuku ghetto....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You did WHAT?" Ohgi yelped, the black haired man looking at her in disbelief. They stood in a side chamber of the underground, one of several that had been partitioned off. With surplies from Kyoto along with materials others brought in they were fortifying and upgrading the tunnels into a base, but it was still a rough life.

"I'm sorry, Ohgi," Nunnally said contritely, "if there was anyway to contact you, I would. But there was just no time."

"It was pretty crazy," Kallen agreed, the redhead standing nearby. She gave Nunnally a glare of her own, "I nearly died when you volunteered to be the next hostage to be killed."

"I had to get away from everyone and alone with a soldier," Nunnally said. She looked at Ohgi, "I gave a higher up a recognition code from Kyoto, which they accepted. I managed to talk my way up to the generals, and convinced most of them this operation would only get them killed, not accomplish their goal of a general uprising."

"We might have won," Ohgi noted, "but Brittannia has way too many reserves. They'd just come back and squish us flat."

Nunnally nodded, and made a mental note not to underestimate him. Ohgi might not be as smart as she was, but he clearly wasn't stupid either. "If we're going to win we have to time a uprising just right," she said, "hit them when they're having trouble elsewhere too."

"Like the ongoing wars in Europe and China," Kallen agreed. "So what do we do about the JLF members still out there?" she asked.

"We can absorb some of the ones trickling into Shinjuku," Ohgi decided, "and serve as a underground railroad to transfer others to other resistance cells."

Nunnally nodded but added, "We might want to try to hold on to some of the better trained ones, maybe put them to work training our own people. You can only get so far on guts and basic urban warfare skills...."

Ohgi gave her a long, thoughtful look, but finally nodded. "All right," he agreed, "we'll hold on to who we can."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back in the hallways of Ashford Academy, Nunnally used the ambient noise as cover. "Ohgi wasn't happy about my acting alone, even though he agreed there wasn't much choice," she said.

"Just be careful," CC said as she gave Nunnally a frowning look, "if you die, you won't be able to keep our agreement."

"Of course, my witch," Nunnally smiled as they entered class.

Rivalz called out a greeting as usual, and Nina gave them a shy smile. There was a rumor going around about a new student, and shockingly he was a Eleven. The reaction in the class seemed mixed, with some reflex prejudice, but also a fairly strong vein of curiosity.

"Why do you think they're letting in a Eleven?" Rivalz wondered as he tried not to peer to obviously as CC's breasts.

"He's probably a honorary Britannian," Nunnally guessed, imagining some poor fool being tricked to fight for the homeland. 'Or he might just be ambitious,' she admitted.

There was a murmur from the students and Nunnally saw someone walk in. She turned to look, and only iron self control kept her jaw from dropping. 'SUZAKU?!' she thought, stunned as the brown haired young man walked to a empty desk and sat down. She had seen him shot in the head during the attack on the ghetto, how had he...?

"You've gone bone white," CC noted.

"He's a old friend of mine," Nunnally answered honestly, "but I thought he was dead."

As Suzaku settled into his seat there was a visible amount of shuffling away from him, mixed with disdainful looks. Kallen had that angry look in her eye, but Nunnally knew the other girl's pose of a sickly Brittannian wouldn't let her act. So, that left her.

"What are you...?" Rivalz started as Nunnally got up.

Nunnally felt the eyes of her classmates on her as she walked to where Suzaku sat, her head high and steps confident. "Suzaku," she offered her hand and smiled, "it's been a long time."

Suzaku looked surprised, then smiled. "Yes, it has," he said as he took her hand, "I'm glad to see you well, Nana."

Nunnally laughed, "No one calls me that anymore./" She tugged uncomfortably on her tie as she added, "We'll have to catch up later."

"Will do," Suzaku nodded as Nunnally returned to her seat.

"You two know each other?" Rivalz asked, surprised.

"I visited Area Eleven before the war," Nunnally said, pitching it loud enough so everyone nearby could hear, "and met Suzaku then. He was a good friend, especially considering everything that was going on at the time."

The nearby students soon passed that along to the rest of the class, and before the teacher arrived the class was much more favorably inclined to the boy. The teacher came in, formally introduced Suzaku, then they went into the usual run of boring classes, at least in Nunnally's opinion. It didn't help that 'history' was pretty much pure pap promoting the Empire...

By the time lunch rolled around, Nunnally was already bored out of her skull. She got up and smiled at CC, "Can you grab lunch by yourself, today? And don't have just pizza."

"Spoil sport," CC smiled as they watched Suzaku leave. She dropped her voice, "Are you sure things will be all right?"

"I can handle it," Nunnally promised.

The halls were busy as Nunnally made her way up the stairs, crossing through various sections to reach the roof. She opened the door to see that familiar figure looking out over the school, his brown hair now slightly messed up by the breeze.

"Nunnally," Suzaku looked up, smiling.

"Suzaku," Nunnally hurried over, then swiftly punched him right in the gut. As he doubled over, gasping for air, she glared down at him and demanded, "Damn it, why didn't you contact me! I thought you were dead!"

The boy wheezed a few moments, but finally got his breath back. "I'm sorry," he croaked, "I thought you were dead, too. The Ashfords did too good a job hiding you...."

"Point," Nunnally admitted, watching him leaning against the half-wall circling the roof, joining him as they looked out over the school.

Nunnally smiled, thinking back fondly of the serious young man who had been stuck with her practically grim younger self. To him had fallen the unenviable task of 'entertaining' a grief stricken young lady who only wanted to hurt someone, and he had suffered under her fists several times.

"What happened to you after the invasion?" Nunnally asked him gently.

"I was taken in by my cousin's family," Suzaku said quietly, "I lived with them up until I joined the Brittannian military."

"That's why you're here," Nunnally guessed, "you earned honorary Brittannian status." She fought down a surge of anger as she asked, "But why do that? You knew from my stories...."

"The military and Lords are riddled with corruption and graft," Suzaku nodded, "I know, I've even seen it myself." He looked at her seriously, "But the only way for someone like me to change things is to join the system, for better or worse."

"Maybe," Nunnally nodded, "but there are countrymen of yours who would disagree."

"The rebels," Suzaku agreed, sighing. "I can even see their point, but...."

"Hmm," Nunnally thought about what she had to say to him. He knew her too well to be dishonest, that she was sure of. "Do you remember what I said, that day we saw the first Knightmares landing during the invasion?" she asked.

Suzaku smiled faintly, "You bunched up your little fists and swore to destroy Brittannia."

"Obliterate," Nunnally corrected him.

"All right, obliterate," Suzaku conceded. "What about it?"

Nunnally calmly said, "I meant it then, and I still mean it now. I'm determined to obliterate the structures and society of my homeland, and I'll do whatever I have to to see that happen." She looked at him, "Is that going to be a problem?"

Equally calmly Suzaku said, "Just make sure I don't catch you at it."

"Fair enough," Nunnally agreed, the two shaking on it. She peered closely at the side of his head, seeing a white line through his hair, "What happened?"

"I was injured in a recent operation," Suzaku admitted, "and got my brains rattled arpound a bit. I don't remember much of what happened."

"I see," Nunnally said, realizing that she had seen him getting that injury. 'Wonder if he;s telling the truth?' she wondered, then decided not to worry about it. "We'd better get back to class," she said as she started to the door, "the two of us disappearing at the same time will raise questions."

"They'll think we're dating?" Suzaku guessed. "I can think of worse rumors," he mused, "are you seeing someone?"

Nunnally snickered softly, then shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you could say I am." She gave him a sly look, "Her name is Cynthia Cunningham."

"Congratulations," Suzaku said promptly.

As they walked back to class together Nunnally mused, "One of the rules we have is that all students must join a club. Got any in mind?"

"I could think of a few things," Suzaku admitted, "but wouldn't they be reluctant to take me?"

"Maybe," Nunnally admitted, "but I was going to suggest trying the Student Council. I'm a member and I can probably talk the president around."

"Isn't that job kind of important for a new student?" Suzaku asked dubiously.

"Nah," Nunnally waved that off, "you see, not many people want to be on the Student Council." She dropped her voice a bit, "You see, our leader is kind of... eccentric."

"I HEARD THAT!" a woman called from up the hall.

Both of them turned, and Nunnally hid a smile as Suzaku's gaze was inevitably drawn to the breasts straining against the school uniform. Milly's breasts had done that so often to male victims Nunnally had threatened to nickname them the 'hypno-boobs.'

Milly pointed at Nunnally, "Don't believe anything she says, she's a pathological liar."

"Madam President," Nunnally rolled her eyes. She gestured to Suzaku, "I'd like you to meet Suzaku Kururugi, honorary Britannian and a old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Suzaku bowed, managing to look away from her breasts.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Milly grinned.

"He's going to have some troubles with clubs, I suspect," Nunnally noted, "so I was wondering if he could join the Council."

"I could use another minion," Milly noted and asked teasingly, "are you a good henchman, Suzaku?"

"I hench with the best of them," Suzaku answered bravely.

Milly laughed, "I'll take him."

To be continued....


	11. Fateful Meetings

Nunnally of the Insurrection

Part Eleven

Villetta Nu hesitated as she went through the section of the settlement nearer the ghetto, not far from where the Elevens lived. The dusky skinned woman had dressed casually, in street clothes very different from the slinky gowns or military uniforms she preferred, but this was a mission she had to be descrete with.

"I still don't understand where we're going," Jeremiah Gottwald complained, the black haired pure blood following her reluctantly, dressed in a simple jacket and trousers.

"There's someone I think you should meet," Villetta said firmly, "I think it's a matter of importance to the realm itself."

They reached the hotel, Jeremiah studying his subordinate thoughtfully. She had changed in the past few weeks, though it was a subtle shift. She seemed more intense, driven, and he felt certain she was hiding things from him. Of course most officers did, these days, following the schemes of the prince or princess they had pledged their loyalty to...

Jeremiah nearly struck the smirking clerk, the boy obviously thinking they were going to a romantic assignation of some sort. "This had better be worth it," he growled as they took the elevator upstairs.

"I think it will be," Villetta nodded.

They went up to the top floor, then down the hall to one of the corner suites, Villetta knocking on a door respectfully. "Come in," a woman's voice called.

Inside was a comfortable parlor, with a couch and chairs and a mini-bar off to one side. Sitting in a chair facing the door was a young woman with long brown hair, her eyes concealed by over-large visor style sunglasses, and dressed in a black military style uniform, trimmed in red. She looked oddly familiar to Jeremiah, but he couldn't place her.

"Here he is, my lady," Villetta bowed slightly.

She rose, taking off the sunglasses as she smiled, "Jeremiah, it's been a long time. The last time I saw you was in the Aries Villa."

Jeremiah's eyes widened in shock as he took a step forward, "Princess Nunnally?"

"Yes," she smiled, "it's good to see you again."

Closing the distance Jeremiah knelt on one knee, his eyes shimmering with tears as he said, "I never dreamed you could have survived..."

Nunnally touched his shoulder lightly, smiling down at him a little sadly. "Get up, please," she said, "we have much to talk about."

Jeremiah rose, meeting her eyes as he said, "I once pledged my loyalty to your mother, the Empress Marianne. Now, I will swear that same loyalty to you."

"You might want to wait until you hear what I plan," Nunnally cautioned as she waved both officers to take seats.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lloyd Asplund sighed as he walked around the new lab, facilities that they had moved into after Suzaku had been accepted into Ashford Academy. "Oh, I suppose it will do," the purple-white haired man noted with a dramatic sigh.

"Lloyd," Cecile Croomy gave her superior a scolding look, "this base is probably better than the last facility we worked from." She looked at the other woman in the room, "Sorry."

"It's all right," Milly Ashford chuckled as the brown haired noted, "I know moving here to be near Suzaku is a bit inconvenient for you."

"I suppose I should thank you and your family," Lloyd admitted.

Milly smiled wryly, "You're welcome."

"So," Lloyd asked cheerfully, "have you decided to accept my proposal for marriage?"

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Lloyd, don't ask so suddenly!"

"It's all right, I know he's socially inept," Milly waved it off as Cecile giggled.

Lloyd himself smiled wryly, knowing Milly's comment was correct. "So you won't marry socially inept me?" he asked.

"That depends," Milly gave him a thoughtful look, "you know that my family wants the marriage for purely political reasons?"

"I do," Lloyd nodded.

"And that it will be a marriage in name only," Milly added.

"Of course," Lloyd said as if it was obvious.

"And I'm in love with someone else and have no intention of breaking it off," Milly finished.

That made Lloyd raise his eyebrows slightly. "I don't mind," he said after a moment, "but why not marry him instead?"

Milly looked at him with a mildly scornful gaze, "Two women can't marry yet."

"Ah!" Lloyd nodded. He smiled slightly, "I have no objections, ma'am."

"Good," Milly said calmly, "because if you did this engagement would be canceled so fast your head would swim."

Cecile was rather impressed by how frank Milly was, considering her circumstances. "Is that Miss Nina Einstein?" she asked curiously. "I read her paper on energy reactions, she's quite intelligent."

"Yes she is," Milly agreed proudly, "I've tried to encourage her in developing her theories."

"If you like," Lloyd offered cheerfully, "we could lend her some lab space here."

"I'd appreciate that," Milly smiled as she added, "and maybe I'll let you look at the Ganymede model, too. If you're a good boy."

"Yes ma'am!" Lloyd smiled eagerly.

Cecile hid a smirk at how easily her boss was being manipulated. 'Men,' she thought, sighing, then shared a amused glance with Milly. "So," she asked cheerfully, "who wants lunch?"

Lloyd gave Milly a frantic look, covertly shaking his head no. Milly looked at him oddly and said, "Why don't I take you all to lunch at the school cafeteria?"

"Good idea!" Lloyd said eagerly, looking relieved.

"Aw, I made rice balls too," Cecile sighed, "my new peanut butter recipe."

Milly didn't want to imagine what they might taste like. "Please, I insist," she said as she lead Cecile and Lloyd out, along with a few of the technicians.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Princess Euphemia adjusted her sunglasses as the pink haired woman walked in the front gates of Ashford Academy. After some research she had found out that the students taken hostage at the hotel were from this school, so she decided to check it out. Sadly, she knew a girl in street clothes would stand out, so she was going to have to be sneaky...

Suzaku Kururugi was a military officer, which had helped make him a very attentive individual. However, the woman with the big hat, sunglasses and a trench coat couldn't be doing MORE to stand out. Calmly the brown haired young man excused himself from a conversation and walked over to where the woman was peeking around a corner.

"That's not her either," Euphemia sighed as she peered from cover at a group of girls.

"Excuse me," Suzaku said from behind her.

"Eep!" Euphemiya yelped in surprise, spinning around so fast her long pink hair came free, flowing around her.

"Princess Euphemia?" Suzaku blinked.

Euphemia took a moment, but she quickly recognized him. "Kururugi," she said then asked, "you're a student here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Suzaku nodded politely. He wanted to ask where her guards were, not to mention the usual escort, but decided it might be risky considering her 'disguise.' Instead he smiled and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Euphemia hesitated, but knew she couldn't easily look around here on her own. "I was curious about what the academy is like," she said then asked, "could you show me around?"

"I would be honored," Suzaku bowed. He hesitated a moment, "Would you mind if we changed your clothes for something a bit more descrete?"

Euphemis swirled her trench coat and held her hat as she laughed, "It's pretty bad, huh?"

"It looks fine," Suzaku reassured her as they headed for the student council rooms. He was pretty sure he could borrow a uniform from somebody... or knowing Milly, she had spares there.

A few minutes later Euphemia emerged in a borrowed uniform, adjusting the tie as she smiled warmly. "Why does the student council president have spare uniforms here?" Euphemia asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure," Suzaku shrugged as they walked out, "and to be honest I try not to think about it too much."

"Hmm," Euphemia chuckled.

The collision really shouldn't have happened. As the two emerged from the student council rooms Nunnally was hurrying up the hall, pulling her uniform blazer on as she silently cursed getting back there late. Neither was really looking where they were going and...

"Ooof!' Nunnally yelped as she walked into someone, both of them falling to the floor. Regaining her composure she gasped, "I'm SO sorry!"

"It's all right, I wasn't watching...," Euphemia trailed off, meeting the gaze of her half sister. "Nana?" she cried, hugging her.

"Euphie?" Nunnally yelped, the girl's fierce hug nearly knocking her down.

Suzaku watched with a wry smiled as he murmured, "Sorry about this."

Euphemia only reluctantly let go, looking at Nunnally through teary eyes. "It's been so long...," she sighed happily.

Nunnally smiled back at her as she admitted, "It's good to see you."

To be continued...


	12. Discussion

Nunnally of the Insurrection

Part Twelve

Kallen Stadfield's red hair was slicked down as usual as she walked meekly along, silently cursing her need for a cover. 'Why did I decide to pose as being sick and feeble?' she thought to herself, sighing as she walked. It was a good cover, admittedly, but it was annoying to maintain too.

As she neared the student council rooms Kallen's eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure. 'Princess Euphemia?' she thought, seeing the young woman walking beside Suzaku Kururugi. 'What is she doing here?' she thought, frowning.

Just then Kallen saw Nunnally hurrying up the hall, and before she could shout a warning the two women collided. They sprawled most amusingly, but Kallen was surprised to see the surprise shifting to joy on Euphemia's face. "It's all right, I wasn't watching...," Euphemia trailed off, meeting the gaze of her half sister. "Nana?" she cried, hugging her.

"Euphie?" Nunnally yelped, as the other girl's fierce hug nearly knocking her down.

Kallen watched in shock as the two women hugged, wishing she could get close enough to hear what they were saying. It was obvious that Princess Euphemia knew Nunnally, and was overjoyed too see her. Back when they had all been hostages of the Japan Liberation Front Milly had brushed off explaining with 'it's a long story' but now Kallen wished she had pressed the other girl.

Suzaku helped them both up then the three headed into the student council rooms, leaving Kallen feeling very troubled. She walked towards the student council rooms then hesitated, lingering by the doors. 'Can I sneak in, or...?'

"And what are you doing?" the amused voice came from nearby, making Kallen jump.

Kallen whirled around, meeting the coolly smiling face of Nunnally's friend CC. "Don't DO that!" Kallen yelped.

Her long green hair flowed down her back as CC casually added, "Spying on Nunnally now? Are you becoming some kind of stalker?"

"I am not a stalker," Kallen denied hotly. She hesitated a moment, "She's meeting with Princess Euphemia in there, I just want to know what's going on."

"The sub-viceroy, huh?" CC mused thoughtfully. She didn't even hesitated as she took Kallen's hand and said, "Come on."

"Huh?" Kallen yelped as CC took her to a side door to the Student Council rooms, leading her up to the balcony over the room. "Why are you helping me?" she hissed as she crept along to a area over where the three were talking.

They were looking down at the three as CC quietly said, "Because sometimes Nunnally gets too damn clever for her own good." Below them, they picked up the conversation pretty easily...

"I'm so glad you're all right," Euphemia was saying, smiling at Nunnally warmly. She frowned gently, "What happened? I mean...?"

"After father sent me to a country we were about to go to war with?" Nunnally asked dryly, and Euphemia flinched.

Suzaku made a face, the young man almost unconsciously standing protectively by the princess.

"Was there anything she could have done?" he asked pointedly.

Nunnally nodded, "Sorry, I guess it still bothers me."

"Father...?" Kallen whispered.

"Keep listening," CC answered softly.

Euphemia shook her head, "I still can't believe father was so cruel to send you to Japan after your mother and brother were slain by terrorists."

Nunnally snorted, "Are they still passing that story around?"

"Story?" Suzaku asked while Euphemia looked confused.

"The Aries villa was one of the best guarded places on Earth," Nunnally said as she looked at them impatiently, "you cannot get near it without multiple security checks." She spread her hands as she said, "It had to have been a inside job."

Euphemia paled as she said, "It can't be..."

Relentlessly Nunnally said, "I am certain someone in the royal family aided in my Mother's murder, though why I don't know." Flatly she added, "For all I know my brother's death was just collateral damage."

Kallen listened as her eyes got wide. "Aries villa is the exclusive home of the Emperor's family... she's a Princess?' she murmured.

"And a exile," CC agreed quietly.

Euphemia slumped in her seat, her expression stunned. "It's not possible," she shook her head, "our sister Cornelia was guarding her!"

Nunnally smiled gently, "I don't blame her, at least not any more." As both looked at her questioningly she added, "Cornelia was ordered away, shortly before the killing. I still don't know who or why, though."

Perceptively Suzaku asked, "Is that why you let people think you died in the invasion?"

Giving Suzaku a approving nod Nunnally said, "I have no idea who targeted Mother, and I don't know if they want me dead too. Until I can find out, it's best if I stay dead."

Euphemia didn't look happy about it, but she nodded reluctantly. "Can I tell Cornelia about this?" she asked timidly.

"I would prefer if you didn't," Nunnally said, taking Euphemia's hand in her own. "I respect Cornelia immensely, but I think she'd feel honor bound to tell father I'm alive."

Euphemia's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You think he is involved?" she demanded, shocked.

"I don't know," Nunnally sighed, sounding frustrated, "and I don't want word getting out that I'm alive. At least, not until I'm ready."

"I don't agree," Euphemia frowned, "but... I have to respect your decision."

Nunnally smiled wryly, "Thank you." She looked over at Suzaku thoughtfully, "You don't seem terribly surprised by all this..."

Suzaku shrugged slightly, "I was aware of a lot of the things that happened before the invasion, Nunnally. My father was Prime Minister of Japan, after all."

Euphemia blushed, both over their discussing family issues in front of a near stranger and the fact he might know more than she did, "What do you think about what happened to the Empress?" she asked, curious to hear his opinion.

"I don't know all the details about security and such," Suzaku cautioned, "but... I tend to agree with Nunnally. It probably was a inside job."

Euphemia nodded slightly, her expression troubled. "I see," she murmured.

Kallen sat back on the upper balony, feeling just a bit shell shocked. Nunnally was the lost and presumed dead princess of Britannia, assumed dead for years? Someone in the royal palace, and possibly the Emperor Charles himself, had plotted her mother's murder? It was all a bit much to take in.

CC, damn her, looked more amused than anything else. "You knew," Kallen scowled at her.

"Of course," CC smirked as she whispered back, "Nunnally is my partner, after all."

Kallen grit her teeth as her imagination conjured up disturbing images. She was almost certain that the two girls did not have a relationship like that, but...

Nunnally, Euphemia and Suzaku were sitting around the meeting table, now, and there was a more relaxed feeling as Nunnally asked, "Were you all right after the kidnapping? I didn't get to stick around and ask."

"Other than being scared out of my wits, I was fine," Euphemia smiled suddenly, "you scared me half to death, volunteering to be killed like that!"

"I had some contact with the Japanese underground over the years," Nunnally said, shading the truth quite a bit, "I used that to talk a guard into taking me to the bosses. After that it was simply a matter of being very convincing."

Suzaku snorted, then covered his mouth.

"What?" Euphemia looked at him curiously.

Nunnally was glaring at him but Suzaku shrugged. "When she was staying with my family my trainer Todo found her impossible to discipline," he told her wryly, "Nunnally could wrap him around her finger without really trying."

Euphemia laughed as she looked at Nunnally, "Really?"

Nunnally slumped in her chair, actually looking mildly embarrassed. "I don't think Todo was very used to dealing with young girls," she told them wryly, "the 'big eyes and quivering chin' thing got him every time."

Suzaku grinned, "He often told me you were his best and worst student in tactics."

CC smirked, clearly amused by that little revelation. Kallen agreed as she muttered, "I could so imagine her as a cute kid..."

"As cute as these?" the voice asked then grabbed the crouching Kallen from behind and squeezed her breasts familiarly.

"Aiee!" Kallen yelped as she was groped.

"Milly!" CC grinned, watching at the other girl got very thoroughly groped.

A few moments later Nunnally, Euphemia and Suzaku were up on the upper balcony and Milly had let Kallen go. "Do you have to do that!" Kallen yelped.

"Yes," Milly smiled.

"Dumb question," Nunnally noted with a sigh. She turned to Euphemia, "This is Milly Ashford, our student council president, Kallen Stadfield one of her loyal minions..."

"Hey!" Kallen growled.

"Make that hench person," Suzaku suggested with a laugh.

Nunnally ignored that, "... and Cynthia Cunningham, my partner."

"Partner?" Euphemia raised her eyebrows.

"Just call me CC," she smiled coolly, offering her hand.

"Ladies," Nunnally moved gracefully along and lied through her teeth, "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Euphemia. She's a nice kid and doesn't need your perverted antics, Prez."

"Aww," Milly pouted.

"Nice to meet you," Euphemia bowed, even as she wondered what CC, Kallen and Milly might have heard. 'Hopefully it's not too bad,' she sighed.

To be continued...


	13. Operation: Narita

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Operation: Narita

Days earlier, and the countryside rang with the sound of battle. The heavily forested hills were hard to move through in a Knightmare, and the muddy roads were barely passable. A rebel force was here to draw attention and fight the garrison of Brittanian forces, weakening the enemy for the war the all expected to come.

Ohgi cursed softly as the stolen Knightmare Frames moved in a wedge, smashing into a slightly smaller Royal force. The brown haired man and his team weren't experts in the Knightmares yet, but hard drilling from Nemo and others had raised their skills.

'I feel like I'm losing control of our cell,' Ohgi admitted, hair falling into his eyes. He was still officially in charge, but more and more tactics and strategies were coming from Nemo. Worse, the majority of their comrades knew it.

Ohgi got close enough to punch one Knightmare, then fired off his slash harkens to put it down. Around him his fellow pilots hammered the enemy, breaking the smaller patrol and forcing several to eject from their Knightmares.

The survivors tried to pull back, when another Knightmare came from behind. The mecha was the same model as the others but somehow it moved faster, struck quicker. The pilot dodged and weaved like a dancer as it destroyed the retreating Knightmares, shattering metal and breaking the heavy weapons.

"This is Nemo," she said, though her skills had almost instantly identified her, "our scout team has found the entrance."

Ohgi raised his eyebrows, feeling faintly surprised. The group had chosen this area to attack for the distraction because of a rumored Britannian lab, but he really hadn't expected to find it. Briskly he said, "Take your team in, the rest of us will keep them busy."

"Understood," Nemo said, then she hesitated a moment. "I strongly advise you not to engage the White Knightmare unless you have a overwhelming force advantage. The pilot is just too damn good," she warned.

"Do you think you could take him?" Ohgi asked her curiously as he led his squad off.

"I don't know," Nemo answered frankly, "and now really isn't the time to find out."

"Got it," Ohgi nodded agreement. He smiled coldly as he considered, 'A lot of pure blood Britannians dislike that pilot, I've heard. Maybe I can get them to target him?'

Nemo piloted her Knightmare across the fields, even as she felt a pang of guilt for leaving the others to fend for themselves. 'They're trained and as ready as I can make them,' she reminded herself firmly. Switching to a private frequency she asked, "CC, Viletta, Jeremiah, are you in position?"

"Yes ma'am," Jeremiah Gottwald answered briskly, "we have found the emergency exit, even as your Knightmares are assaulting the main access."

"Good, I'll meet you there," Nemo agreed as she went over the rise and raced forward.

The original plan had been for this attack to be a distraction, while a crack team made up of former Japan Liberation Front members assaulted a troop transport to free Tohdo. Up to a point that was still the plan, too, except that new information made this operation a bit more complicated. They had chosen Narita because it was important enough to be protected, but not too protected, but apparently there was more here than meets the eye.

The access was where Jeremiah had said, and Nemo advanced towards it on foot after stashing her Knightmare nearby. She wore the semi-official new uniform the rebels were using, black military style wear trimmed in red, her usual sunglasses hiding her eyes.

"Are you sure just four of us are going to be enough?" CC asked pointedly, the green haired woman dressed in a slinky long black dress in complete defiance of Nunnally's orders. Of course, both of them pretty much expected that at this point...

"The security forces should be responding to the attack up front," Nemo said briskly, "we can handle anything left." She shrugged, "Besides, four people are less likely to trigger a alarm."

"Yes, my lady," Villetta Nu bowed, her eyes nearly glowing with admiration.

Jeremiah looked more amused by the obvious interest his subordinate showed to Nemo than disturbed, but he still shook his head. "The security here is pitiful," he informed Nemo as they stood by the open hatch, "standard access codes opened the door."

"Then let's go in," Nemo said.

The base was built underground, apparently for an added layer of security. The hill it was under looked no different than any other in the area, and the air and waste vents were disguised to look 'natural' as possible. Still, as they descended Nemo was surprised at the lack of active security. No gates, no lasers, no card swipes... the place was wide open.

"We need a map of the facility," CC murmured to Nemo, her breath blowing across her ear, "there's no telling how deep this place goes."

Nemo shivered slightly, feeling CC's apparently bra-less breasts press into her back. "Map," her voice sounded rough, "right, yes..."

Villetta hid a smile as she said calmly, "There's a computer terminal over there. Shall I try my access codes?"

"Worth a try," Nemo said briskly, knowing any codes memorized in her childhood were probably useless now.

The infiltrators managed to find a schematic of the interior, including access to the vents running from level to level. "What kind of idiot puts this sort of information in a standard base map?" Jeremiah asked, sounding desgusted.

"Someone who thinks they can't be invaded," Nemo noted, frowning as she read several notes on the diagram. "We need to get two levels down," she said flatly, "quickly."

"Why...?" Villetta asked as they hurried after the now running Nemo.

"They're holding people captive down there," Nemo said grimly as they pried open a vent and climbed in, heading for the ladders leading down, "and if I read the notations right, they're doing biological experiments on them."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Prince Clovis la Britannia felt like the entire base was coming down on him as he sat in the control center. Well, more like cowered, as the brown-blond haired man watched his career coming crashing down on his head. 'How could they know about this facility?' he thought as he watched their security team of Knightmares jousting with rebel forces, 'It's not possible!'

But apparently it WAS possible. It had been bad enough when the rebels attacked the military base nearby, but now a second group was attacking here. The enterance was hidden, and supposedly only certain soldiers with the proper access should even know about it, but somehow the rebels knew and were attacking with a small force of Knightmares and ground troops.

'Father is going to be furious,' Clovis thought bleakly, knowing how important this research base was. They were trying to understand the power of Geass and how it changed the bodies of living things, as well as how to induce it artificially. Charles had told him that the research was vital for his long range plans, and Clovis didn't even want to imagine his reaction to this.

Clovis got up from his chair, tidying his uniform as he said, "I'm going down to the labs. Notify me once our reinforcements arrive."

Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four and the head of the facility's security, gave him a withering glance. "Sir, we do not know if we're getting reinforcements," the dark skinned and dark haired woman reminded him flatly.

"The rabble out there will not prevent our loyal forces from arriving," Clovis sniffed, even though he was more than a bit afraid of the warrior assigned to watch over him.

Dorothea shook her head, "I've been watching the conflict over remotes on the surface, these people are good."

"Our forces will reinforce us," Clovis insisted. He walked to the access door, "Now watch the base, I'm going to the labs."

"Sir," Dorothea nodded stiffly.

Clovis took the stairs down, gripping the railing to still his quivers of fear. Dorothea was there to guard him, and Clovis knew that the fourth best knight of the realm was there to execute him if needed. There was no other reason to have such a great fighter assigned to a base like this.

Shaking his head Clovis reached the lab levels, looking around with a faint degree of queasiness. It was necessary work they were doing, for the benefit of mankind, but it still made him just a bit uncomfortable.

Elevens waited in the cages lining one side of the room, drugged to unconsciousness. When they were awake they kicked up a terrible racket, and were even louder when they were taken to the labs. There scientists belonging to the Geass Order attempted to artificially stimulate the brains of the subjects, based on studies of subjects with actual Geass abilities. They'd had limited success so far, but they were making progress...

General Bradly nodded in greetings as the overweight man waited by the doors to the main labs. "Sir, the labs are secure," he reassured Clovis.

Clovis gave the other man a grim look, "Let me be the judge of that." They advanced together as he added, "Our main source of security was concealment, after all."

"Of course sir, but...," Bradly started, then trailed off as the doors slid open and three guns were revealed pointed at their heads.

"Hello, Clovis," the woman dressed in a military style uniform in black and red said calmly, "it's been awhile."

"What is the meaning of this...," Clovis started before recognizing one of the women with guns and murmuring, "CC?"

"Disarm them," the sunglasses wearing woman ordered, and in moments both Clovis and Bradly lost their guns.

"Gottwald? Nu?" Bradly sounded shocked as he recognized the two officers, "How dare you attack a superior officer..."

"Shut up," Jeremiah said flatly, "we've seen what you've been doing in these labs, General. How could you?"

Clovis visibly paled at that comment. The labs were top secret for security, but also to keep what was going on away from the public. If the common people learned about what they were doing here, they would be rather... upset.

"He's right," the women said as she removed her sunglasses, "how could you, brother?"

Clovis' eyes widened as he recognized the woman, even if he hadn't seen her in many years. "Nunnally?" he breathed out.

"It's been a long time," Nunnally agreed as she stepped forward and punched Clovis in the guts.

"Oof!" Clovis yelped as he doubled over, then made a gasp of pain as Nunnally yanked him forward by the collar.

"You were experimenting on children, brother," Nunnally spat. "How dare you!"

Clovis flinched, but he couldn't answer her. In all honesty he didn't know what to say. He had been obeying orders from Father, but even he could see that wasn't a excuse...

Nunnally stared down at him a moment, then looked at Bradly. "I want to evacuate the people here," she said flatly, "and you are going to help me."

"And why would I do that?" Bradly demanded.

Clovis watched as the Geass effect manifested in Nunnally's eye, his blood going cold. 'She has Geass? How? Did CC...?'

"Because you are now loyal to me," Nunnally said as a stunned look appeared on Bradly's face.

"Yes, my lord," Bradly bowed.

Nunnally looked at Jeremiah and Villetta, "Work with Bradly, we need to get all the mobile survivors out of here."

Jeremiah nodded as he asked, "And the ones on life support?"

"I'll deal with that later," Nunnally promised as Villetta, Jeremiah and Bradly hurried off. She looked at Clovis as CC stood back, gun ready, "So, what am I going to do with you?"

"I have valuable information," Clovis said worriedly.

"I don't know if I really care," Nunnally admitted as she met his eyes. "You ordered the Shinjuku Massacre, killing who knows how many Japanese to hide your loss of CC. And now what you've done here...," she shook her head grimly.

Nunnally's tone and hard gaze filled him with fear. Clovis made himself stand up, his expression

haughty as he said, "You wouldn't kill me, Nana. We're blood."

"She might not," CC raised the pistol, "but I certainly would."

BLAM!

To me continued...

Notes: This expands on the earlier mention of a Narita raid. Since I had mentioned Clovis was transferred there earlier, I figured I should follow up.


	14. Interlude: Cornelia and Shirley

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Interlude

Princess Cornelia , Viceroy and overall military commander of Area Eleven, cursed softly as she studied the reports coming in from across the country. The former elements of the Japan Liberation Front had scattered after the attempted hostage taking at the Sakuradite talks, and were being absorbed by other factions of the resistance. As well the resistance was staging more and better organized operations, hitting Britannian bases around the country.

Worse, a attempt to destroy the remaining JLF enclave at Narita was met by a united front of several resistance groups, one that proved dangerously effective. Whomever was leading the groups managed to coordinate them well enough to lure her forces in, cut them off then blow them apart with previously hidden explosives.

'If I had lead that expedition as planned, they could have captured or killed me,' Cornelia mused, frowning thoughtfully.

Guilford returned, the brown haired man carrying several files with him. "Milady," he nodded respectfully as he put the files down, "I have more bad news."

"Oh, lovely," Cornelia sighed as she looked up at her knight with a wry smile, "hit me."

"Prisoner Tohdoh Kyoshiro was broken out of a military convoy while our forces were engaged with the Narita campaign," Guilford told her seriously, "I suspect that the whole engagement was a feint to get our attention while they staged the breakout."

"Damn it!" Cornelia thumped a fist down onto her desk, "What are we dealing with here? It feels like I'm fighting against Schneizel!"

Guilford nodded glumly, "We're clearly facing someone of unusual tactical abilities."

"Or they have a inside man," Cornelia scowled, tapping the desk thoughtful. "How goes the investigation I ordered?"

"It's difficult to say at this point," Guilford sounded frustrated as he continued, "the amount of graft and corruption I'm finding is astounding. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but Clovis appears to have been a terrible Viceroy."

"You actually sound angry,": Cornelia noted.

"Some of these scum were stealing food intended for refugees," Guilford said flatly, "and others were dealing Refrain. And I'm certain this is just the tip of the iceberg."

"I see," Cornelia sat back, sighing. The crimes that her people were committing against the Elevens would simply make her task of pacifying the region even harder, of course. Even she could concede that the Elevens had a right to be angry, but that was irrelevant. Her job was to establish order in this area, and that was what she would do.

Guilford hesitated then asked, "I'd like to publicize the arrests of the criminals..."

"No," Cornelia shook her head, "we can't."

"But...?" Guilford frowned.

Cornelia gave him a wry smile, "Trust me, there is nothing more I'd like than to reveal them, but the officials of the Area were Imperial appointments."

Guilford's eyes widened as he realized, "They have powerful protection."

"They have other Princes or Princesses protection," Cornelia agreed flatly, "if I expose them it will embarrass my kinsmen. They will be angry, and where they can they'll move to make things difficult for us in return."

Guilford nodded, his expression stiff with restrained anger. He wasn't mad at her, Cornelia felt, but at the system, and to be honest she shared the emotion. It disgusted her to even partially shield the sort of scum Guilford had caught, especially when part of her simply wanted to kill them all.

"What should we do with them?" Guilford asked.

"Dismiss them and ship them back to Britannia," Cornelia decided after a moment. "We can't make it public, but I am not letting them continue on in their posts."

"Thank you," Guilford nodded, relieved.

'And it'll give me a bargaining chip to use with my dear brothers and sisters later,' Cornelia thought, a bitter taste in her mouth. "We'll need to fill those positions, as well," she noted aloud, "do you have any suggestions?"

"There are many loyal families living in Area Eleven," Guilford noted calmly, "I'm certain we can transfer members into the new posts."

"Get on it quickly," Cornelia reminded him, "we need to maintain the illusion that Britannia has things well in hand."

"We always have things well in hand," Guilford smiled wryly, "the Emperor says so, after all."

Cornelia chuckled, her lips raising slightly at the mild joke. "I understand the Eleven Suzaku Kururugi was deployed in Narita," she asked distastefully, "how did he do?"

"Quite well, ma'am," Guilford answered promptly, "the Lancelot Knightmare Frame is a exceptional machine, but he shows great skill himself. I might even see if I can poach him for our Glaston Knights."

That made Cornelia raise her eyebrows slightly, as Guilford had similar high standards to her own. If he thought the boy was worthy, it might very well mean something. "Send me the files on his combat abilities," she ordered, "I want to see for myself."

"Of course," Guilford nodded. He noted it was nearly time for Cornelia's afternoon security briefing as he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"No, it's fine," Cornelia nodded, "thank you."

As he left Cornelia was tempted to ask him what he thought of her sister Sub-Viceroy Euphemia's recent behavior, but stopped herself. It wasn't a question he could answer honestly, and to be honest she wasn't sure that anything was wrong. All Cornelia knew was that for the last two weeks or so, Euphemia had been oddly quiet. She seemed to be recovering her usual smiles now, but Cornelia still didn't know what had disturbed her so much.

'And she won't tell me,' Cornelia sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"They want you to WHAT, Daddy?" Shirley Fenette blinked, listening to him on the phone. After the near miss they had been through at Narita she was just glad to have him alive.

"I'm coming back to Tokyo," he explained, "I've been asked to take over one of the Eleven management programs. It'll be hard work, but at least we'll be closer together."

Shirley sighed happily as she said, "I'm glad." They talked for awhile then she hung up, the young woman looking out over Ashford Academy.

It really HAD been a close call. If the rebels had brought the conflict closer to the city, or if there had been area effect weapons used, there could have been untold casualties. Thankfully someone on one side or the other decided to limit things to just Knightmares.

Deciding to thank a certain person, Shirley left her room in the dorms and headed across the campus. The labs that Camelot Engineering had taken over were just next to the Academy, and from what Shirley understood were owned by the Ashfords. It only took a bit of fast talking to get by the gate guard, then she headed inside to where the Knightmare Frame Lancelot rested.

"Hello, miss," the brown haired woman smiled as she saw Shirley hesitating in a doorway, "can I help you."

"I'm looking for Suzaku," Shirley admitted as she added, "I understand he spends a lot of his after class time here?"

"Yes, he does," the woman agreed. "I'm Cecile Croomy, please follow me."

"Thank you," Shirley smiled as she followed the older woman.

Surprisingly Suzaku was set up at a desk not far from the white Knightmare itself, apparently working on his homework. The brown haired young man was working intently, then seemed to sense their presence as he looked up, blinking.

"Miss Shirley?" Suzaku asked, looking slightly confused.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone to talk," Cecile said cheerfully, heading off to do something or other.

"She's going to get the wrong idea," Suzaku noted, shaking his head with amusement. He smiled at Shirley as he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you," Shirley said warmly, "my father talked about how you diverted the Britannian Knightmares before they could accidentally damage the city."

Suzaku smiled slightly, "We were lucky no one was hurt, but I'm happy that your father made it out all right."

"Hmm," Shirley nodded. She hesitated a moment then added, "I also wanted to apologize."

Suzaku tilted his head to the side, "For what?"

"You haven't had a easy time at Ashford, and I haven't done as much as I could to help you," Shirley admitted quietly.

"It's no one's fault, Miss Shirley," Suzaku said honestly, "the students have every right to be wary, with everything that's been going on."

"Still," Shirley said stubbornly, "you don't deserve how you've been treated." She reached out and hugged him suddenly, "And I mean to change that."

She was gone before Suzaku could form a answer, Shirley's mind already racing with what she planned to do. 'Maybe I can ask Nunnally for help,' she mused, 'she's good at plans. And Milly too, though she'd probably just declare it 'Suzaku appreciation day' or something.'

Back in the lab Cecile made her way back to where Suzaku was working, Lloyd Asplund just behind her. "We really need to improve our security if Suzaku's girlfriend can just waltz in here," she noted crossly.

"I'm not sure she's his girlfriend," Cecile pointed out reasonably, "besides, she's quite attractive. I suspect she just battered her eyes at the guard."

"That's probably worse," Lloyd said with a sigh. "Suzaku!" he cried as they came into the boy's view, "What's this I hear about you defiling a school girl?"

"Lloyd!" Cecile elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's just a friend," Suzaku said defensively as Lloyd grunted in pain.

"And a very attractive friend too," Lloyd noted, "though of course I am not looking, being engaged to the lovely Milly Ashford."

"Right," Cecile snickered softly. She looked at Suzaku thoughtfully, "You might remember that boys and girls define being friends somewhat differently."

Suzaku looked at her blankly a moment, "Right."

Cecile sighed, then firmly reminded herself that it was none of her business. "Does anyone want lunch?" she asked cheerfully, "I brought extra rice balls!"

Suzaku visibly paled, having had Cecile's cooking several times. "No, no," he said quickly, "I'm good. I brought some lunch from home."

"And I have a lunch appointment," Lloyd said quickly, "sorry."

"Aww," Cecile pouted, "and I made peanut butter rice balls too."

To be continued...

Notes: Summarizing a couple of episodes, including the whole 'Black Knights as Superheroes' episode, as well as the battle of Narita. You can assume Nunnally played a large role in planning these events, but was probably not out in the field like Zero was. I still need a Suzaku/Nunnally fight, as well as set up for the Black Insurrection that's coming.


	15. Propaganda

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Chapter Fifteen: Propaganda

Nemo and her inner circle were careful to 'manage' the release of information about what happened in Narita. The information about the secret base was held back, to let the full impact of the battle play out first. While this wasn't the first defeat of Britannian Knightmares, it was the first by a rebel force inside one of their own Areas. Area 11 was supposed to be subdued, defeated, and this victory by rebel forces would send a shock wave through the Britannian military, seriously undermining their confidence.

Then about a week after the attack, the new information from the now revealed Narita labs hit Area 11 like a bombshell, sent to media outlets and pirate broadcasters all over the land. Photos, videos and eye witness testimony confirmed that innocent Elevens had been kidnapped and horribly experimented on. Worse, the experimenters were confirmed to be Britannians, and members of the nobility were involved.

The body of former Viceroy Clovis la Britannia was found by military police in the facility, a bullet hole in his forehead. The lab itself was filled with the bodies of people experimented on too much to survive on their own, while others had been apparently spirited away. The military forces detached to defending the facility had mostly been destroyed in a rebel attack, but the commander of the base survived.

In a freer society Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four and direct agent of the Emperor, would have faced hard questions over her presence in the facility and what it did, but this was a Area. Instead she was shipped to Tokyo for debriefing, then spirited out of the Area as fast as possible.

There was a half-hearted attempt at censorship, but it failed almost immediately. There was too much information already released, spreading virally across the surviving internet and through foreign media stations. Even if the Viceroy squashed every broadcaster in the country, the broadcasts from China and other sources would continue.

Even worse, everyone also knew that the rescuers of the captives were the Black Knights. Multiple news sources showed pirate video of their Knightmares fighting the Narita security forces, and the slant of the reports painted the Black Knights as heroes. Even more tellingly the Knights had NOT spoken out against the government of Area 11, claiming that the labs found in Narita were a rogue operation not approved of by the Viceroy.

That, of course, put Viceroy Cornelia into the humiliating position of thanking people she considered rebels and criminals. But even she had to concede they had done a heroic act, revealing the horrors going on in that lab, and she publicly acknowledged it. The Emperor was not pleased by her actions, but at that point she was angry enough she didn't care.

Making matters even more interesting, in the next few weeks the Black Knights seized on the good publicity, actively helping the people as 'champions of justice.' They busted up drug rings, routed Lords skimming money from refugees and generally acted the part of heroes. And the Viceroy couldn't do a damn thing about it without damaging her family's reputation even worse.

Hell, even Britannians who should have known better were starting to buy it. The young people in Area 11, isolated from the war, began to look up to the mysterious heroes, and even some military officers were actually cooperating with the Black Knights. Not in any confidential matters, of course, but any connection would make the Knights look more legitimate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nunnally Lamperouge was tired, the brown haired woman nearly falling across her bed in exhaustion. She turned over and began to strip the Black Knight uniform off, her limbs moving much slower than usual.

"You know, you look kind of cute like that," CC noted, the green haired woman leaning against the wall and watching with amusement.

Nunnally kicked her pants off tiredly. "Unlike some of us, I get tired," she noted dryly, unbuttoning the military styled jacket.

CC chuckled as she sat down beside her and helped Nunnally get her gear off. The evening sun shone in the windows as she picked up the jacket and pants, folded them and put them away. She looked at the half naked woman sprawled on the bed and walked over, sitting down beside her.

"Don't forget you have a student council meeting," CC said relentlessly.

"Oh, I hate you," Nunnally groaned.

The door to the bedroom opened and her maid, Sayoko, looked inside. She took the near naked Nunnally and CC being together entirely calmly as she said, "Do you need dinner, Mistress?"

Nunnally made herself sit up, once again grateful to have the older girl taking care of her. "Something light," she sighed, "I have to go out again."

"You should take it easier, Miss," Sayoko scolded her gently. "Would you like me to phone Milly and tell her you're sick?" she asked.

Nunnally shook her head as she said, "No, that'd be worse. After that Milly would grab anyone handy, come over and try to nurse me back to health."

"Oh dear," Sayoko paled, remembering the last time that happened.

"What happened?" CC asked curiously even as Sayoko pulled out a clean, pressed school uniform for Nunnally.

"Milly heard from somewhere that shoving a leek up someone's butt would cure a fever," Nunnally shook her head, "you have no idea how motivated to run you can get when you're about to be anally violated."

CC burst into laughter, shaking her head. "Oh, I can just imagine Milly chasing you with the leek, too," she noted, amused as Nunnally changed.

"Trust me, it was much less funny when it was happening to me," Nunnally noted wryly as she wiggled into the uniform trousers, then put on the white undershirt.

"I'll go get you some dinner, ma'am," Sayoko said with a smile as she hurried off.

"Do I have to come along?" CC asked curiously as Nunnally pulled on the uniform jacket and buttoned it up.

"No, it should be fine," Nunnally decided after a minute. "Could you call Ohgi and see how he's doing?" she asked, referring indirectly to the Black Knight's activities. She could probably say it directly with Sayoko gone, but better not take chances.

CC looked amused but drawled, "Of course."

Sayoko called from the other room, "CC, do you want some re-heated pizza?"

"Oh yeah," CC bounded out of the room eagerly even as Nunnally sighed and followed her out.

Sometime later at the student council meeting, Shirley Fenette was frowning at their student president again. "Milly, it's too much," she said fiercely, the brown haired girl continuing, "the discrimination on campus has to stop."

"Agreed," Milly Ashford answered promptly, then the attractive light brown haired woman noted, "would you mind telling me how?"

"She has a point," Nunnally noted a bit tiredly, "you can't change minds by force."

"You really don't need to do this on my account," Suzaku Kururugi, the subject of a certain amount of bullying at Ashford, said mildly. The brown haired young man took the obvious and not so obvious shunning in stride, more or less.

"It's not just for you," Shirley protested, but a faint blush colored her cheeks.

'Well, well,' Nunnally hid a smile. Ever since she had heard about Suzaku's actions in preventing civilian casualties at Narita, the young woman had warmed to him a lot. It was kind of cute to watch, really.

Then Nunnally thought about how the attack at Narita had nearly backfired, and that squelched her smile. The defense of the last Japan Liberation Front base had been too hastily organized, and her people hadn't kept the various factions under control well enough. If Suzaku hadn't done what he did, the battle could have spilled over the city and killed countless innocents.

"Nunnally?" Kallen poked her arm, and Nunnally realized she had drifted off in her thoughts.

"Sorry," Nunnally said sheepishly, "what did I miss?"

"Milly was proposing a Suzaku Appreciation Day," Kallen lied.

"No!" Suzaku yelped.

"Why not?" Rivalz asked, the blue haired boy grinning slyly.

"Yeah, it'd be fun," Milly pouted as she added, "We could have traditional foods and dress up as Area 11 residents."

"I think that'd be in poor taste, president," Nunnally said, seeing the slightly pinched look on Suzaku's face. She leaned forward slightly as she suggested, "Why not put out a blanket statement from the student council that discrimination is against academy policy, and anyone caught at it will be punished severely?"

Shirley didn't look happy, but she nodded slightly as she said, "That's reasonable, I suppose."

"Uhm, what sort of punishment would be reasonable?" Nina asked curiously.

"Eating Cecile's cooking?" Suzaku offered mildly and everyone groaned. The whole group had been exposed to her cooking when she gaze Suzaku a boxed lunch, and everyone had to try a bit. It was as horrid as Suzaku had said, and even Nunnally was stunned that someone could spoil food so badly.

"That would be cruel and unusual punishment," Milly noted wryly.

They ran through the budget issues, nearly putting Nunnally to sleep, then Rivalz smiled slyly, "So Suzaku, what do you think of Nemo and the Black Knights?"

"Don't be mean," Shirley said quickly, "you know as a soldier he can't answer that."

"I'm kind of surprised at how popular they're getting," Milly noted cheerfully, "I saw kids running around in improvised costumes, and there's shops in town selling t-shirts." She smirked, "Nina came home in one."

Everyone looked at Nina, who blushed furiously. "Well, they did save us when the hotel was taken over," she said sheepishly.

"I'm sure you look very cute in it," Nunnally offered, which made Nina blush harder.

"But really, it's kind of amazing how the Knights are becoming this great phenomenon," Rivalz said cheerfully, "they're being accepted by Britannians and Elevens."

"Yeah, it's a hell of a thing," Kallen agreed, smiling slightly at Nunnally.

Nunnally did her best not to react, but it was a effort. 'Remind me to have a talk with Kallen later,' she thought, keeping her usual mild expression on her face. "Maybe having this common interest will help Britannians and Elevens get along," she suggested calmly.

"That's it!" Milly declared, standing up suddenly.

"What's it?" Suzaku blinked.

"We;ll hold a special day!" Milly clenched her hand into a fist dramatically, "A Black Knight and Nemo appreciation day!"

"WHAT?" Nunnally yelped.

To be continued...

Notes: I realized after I wrote the Narita bits from Cornelia's perspective that I had skipped over a possibly important set of plot points. So I'm backing up and filling in some blanks, so to speak. I may even shift a chapter or two around, later.


	16. Gathering Pieces

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Chapter Sixteen: Gathering Pieces

Tohdoh Kyoshiro looked around the hidden base in Shinjuku, finding himself impressed despite himself. Unlike bases of the Japan Liberation Front it was merely the abandoned subway tunnels of the city, but it felt like a real military base. Men and women in the uniforms of the Black Knights bustled about with papers, watching monitor screens and patrolling the tunnels, even as the 'hub' of the underground instillation resembled a real command center.

"It's a honor to have Todo of Miracles here," Ohgi said, the brown haired man shaking his hand firmly as he lead him into the hub.

"I have not yet agreed to join you," Todo noted flatly, looking around. He felt a twinge of envy at the stolen Britannian military gear they were using, as well as the professional qualities of the soldiers. "I will concede I was impressed by my liberation, as well as the battle at Narita," he added.

"Fair enough," Ohgi acknowledged. "Would you like to meet who masterminded both operations?" he asked.

Todo nodded, "I would."

The young woman who was talking on her phone and carrying a case of medical supplies was not who Todo had expected. She wore the uniform like everyone else, and her long brown hair was braided back from her face. It was difficult to say much about her looks, as she wore large, square, wrap around sunglasses.

"Sorry I wasn't here to greet you Ohgi," the woman said briskly, her voice oddly familiar to Todo, "but we're still trying to get the medical bay set up."

"We rescued as many survivors from the labs at Narita as we could," Ohgi told Todo, "but they had been heavily experimented on by the Britannians."

"Another kid died last night," the woman sounded frustrated, "and Kallen had to shoot Rolo."

"Rolo?" Ohgi sounded surprised, "I thought he was recovering?"

"He was," the young woman pushed a strand of hair back, "he broke out of the ward, went for the communications room and tried to call for help. We barely stopped him in time."

"I take it you're Nemo?" Todo had to ask, rather intrigued by the girl. Damn it, he was SURE he knew her from somewhere.

"I am," the woman nodded briskly. Nemo continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't personally oversea the rescue of you and your team, but the Narita situation was too unstable to leave to others."

"I was impressed you were able to rally so many forces to the defense of our base there," Todo noted, "but why did you abandon it afterwords?"

"I respect that the Japanese invested many resources into building the Narita base as a fallback position," Nemo seemed to be choosing her words carefully, "but respectfully, it only worked as long as it was covert. Once Cornelia knew about where you were, her crushing the base was inevitable."

Todo studied her a moment then nodded slightly. "I agree," he said, "but what would a Britannian know about Japanese spirit?"

Nemo didn't seem flustered that he knew, the woman just nodding slightly. "I have been hurt by the Emperor, too, Japanese. I fight for my freedom, and the freedom of anyone Number or Britannian who chafes under his rule."

Todo drawled, "So you fight for the world? Very ambitious."

"Today I fight for Japan," Nemo answered levelly, not bothered by his tone, "and assuming we win I will face the next battlefield."

Todo was rather impressed by this woman, honestly. She seemed to be managing the battlefields and their aftermath well. Being mocking didn't phase her, nor did accusations about her past. If he could just figure out why she was familiar...

"I was hoping to talk to you privately earlier," Nemo conceded, "but it's been a hectic week, to say the least."

"I've heard," Todo nodded.

"Why don't you follow me to my office, such as it is?" Ohgi offered, leading the two off.

The office was actually a old office once belonging to a rail conductor, assumedly. There was a old desk, a salvaged chair and a lot of files, as well as no windows and a hastily rewired light in the roof. As Ohgi shut the door Nemo ran a scanner over the room, making sure they were clear for bugs.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Todo had to note as Ohgi tiredly sat down behind his desk.

"Not really, sir," Nemo said respectfully as she took off her sunglasses and looked at him fondly. "It's been a long time, but I hope you recognize me."

It took a moment, then Todo remembered the serious, sullen girl he had helped tutor for a summer. "Nunnally?" he yelped, shocked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you after the invasion," Nunnally added.

Without really thinking about it Todo closed the distance, hugging the young woman gently. "I thought you died," he said quietly.

"It was close a couple of times," Nunnally answered, smiling as she gently pulled away, "but my mother's friends managed to keep me safe."

Todo looked at her, possibly understanding the enigmatic 'Nemo' a bit better. Revenge was a motive he could understand, after all. "You want to avenge your mother and brother," he said, not really asking a question.

"In part," Nunnally answered frankly, "I do want to free Japan, Todo. But I'll be doing so out of completely selfish motives. I want you to understand that, if you intend to join with us."

"There you go with that brutal honesty," Ohgi noted, looking amused. "And you wonder why I don't let you make many speeches?" he asked wryly.

Todo chuckled as he smiled at Nunnally. "He has a point," he said, "if we're going to use you as a symbol for the rebellion, we'll have to write your speeches."

"You mean you're joining us?" Nunnally asked eagerly.

"Yes," Todo nodded, "I think I will."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suzaku Kururugi knew Nunnally was up to something, and he strongly suspected it was connected to the Black Knights. However, so far he hadn't any evidence to go with his gut feelings. 'Which means I can't do anything about it,' the brown haired young man thought as he headed for Camelot, and another training run with Lancelot.

To be honest, Suzaku was a bit relieved knowing he wasn't going to have to oppose his old friend at this point. (And first crush, but Suzaku was never telling Nunnally that. She'd die laughing.) He had a good sense of his own talents, but he was certain Nunnally was deliberately hiding her own gifts. He had no idea what she might really be capable of...

"Oh, hello Suzaku," Cecile smiled warmly as the older woman carried a clipboard, probably notes she had to remind Lloyd of.

"Hello Cecile," Suzaku nodded greetings, "I was wondering if I could do some training runs on the Lancelot?"

"We have a few guests here," Cecile said, "but it's possible they might want to meet you." She waved, "Follow me."

"Okay...," Suzaku followed her a bit nervously into the labs nearby Ashford Academy.

As they came around the kneeling Lancelot itself they saw Lloyd talking to a man and woman in military gear, then his eyes widened as he recognized the Co-Viceroy Cornelia. Straightening out his school uniform Suzaku advanced on where they stood, wishing he was in his military uniform.

"Suzaku!" a voice happily cried as Euphemia emerged from the Lancelot's cockpit, the woman's long hair tied up.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, reporting!" Suzaku said stiffly, saluting Cornelia.

"Kururugi," Cornelia nodded, her long hair flowing down over her shoulders. She smiled faintly, "At ease."

"Thank you ma'am," Suzaku nodded. He smiled over at Euphemia as he bowed slightly, "Princess, it's good to see you."

"Call me Euphy," she smiled.

The look Cornelia gave Suzaku could have killed a normal man, and even he wilted a bit. Said wilting stopped when Euphy took his arm, smiling. "Humph," Cornelia grunted, looking over at Lloyd as she said, "You don't object to our using the Lancelot in further actions?"

"We'd be honored to help," Lloyd said. "Does this mean we'll be deployed sooner than in previous engagements?"

Cecile elbowed Lloyd in the side. "Not that we're questioning how we're being deployed," she said quickly.

Cornelia looked more amused than anything else as she replied, "Yes, I am aware that the Lancelot was not best deployed in recent engagements. I'll see what I can do to correct that."

"Oh marvelous," Lloyd smiled.

"Come on," Euphy tugged his arm so they went around the Lancelot and out of the line of sight of Cornelia and the others.

"Euphy, we really shouldn't...," Suxaku started nervously.

Euphy put a finger to his lips, shushing him. Then she leaned on the railing, studying the silver armored Lancelot as she said, "I heard about what you did at Narita, it was very well done."

"Thank you," Suzaku said, though from the tension in her shoulders he thought there was more she needed to say.

"Is it true, what they found in the labs there?" Euphy asked quietly, "Were they really experimenting on Elevens?"

"I didn't see it myself," Suzaku cautioned, "but soldiers I knew went in there." He hesitated then admitted, "Yes, it's true."

Euphy slumped a bit. "And Clovis was responsible," she murmured, "Clovis, who's paintings I admired, who I thought was gentle and kind. What makes a man able to DO this?"

"I wish I knew," Suzaku sighed.

Euphy looked at him, her expression serious. "Suzaku, if you could help people, but it meant breaking rules, would you do it?" she asked.

Suzaku shrugged as he said, "Depends on the circumstances. I'm just a soldier, miss, I really can't answer that."

"No, people like you and I have to answer that sort of question, Suzaku," Euphy said calmly. "What would you do, pilot of the Lancelot?"

Suzaku met her eyes, knowing she was quite serious. "I'd do what I can," he admitted, "rules be damned."

"Me too," Euphy agreed, smiling suddenly.

To be continued...


	17. The International Side

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Chapter Seventeen: The International Side

The Emperor of Britannia was a big man, fit and strong as he sat on his throne. One by one nobles came forward with petitions and the bearish sized man handled them, his expression stern. Finally the session was over and the majority of nobles filed out, leaving him alone.

"Come, Knight of Four," Charles rumbled.

Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four, emerged from the shadows and bowed slightly to him. "I humbly apologize for my failure," she said grimly, the dark skinned and haired woman standing at attention before him.

Charles tilted his head to the side, his expression more thoughtful than anything else. "What went wrong?" he asked, his white wig giving him a almost absurd look. But the power he controlled was not absurd, and Dorothea knew he could kill her with a single command.

"I don't know," Dorothea conceded that quite reluctantly. She took a breath to try to still her frustration as she explained, "The Narita base was completely off the books in Area 11. We financed it through dealing Refrain, and staffed it with officers we declared legally dead. There was no way they could have known about it."

"Yet somehow they did," Charles noted flatly.

Dorothea nodded reluctantly. "We either have a mole," she said, "or someone on this end spilled the information."

Charles raised a eyebrow. "A Knight or one of my children?" he asked.

"Sir," Dorothea didn't say anything else. There was nothing safe she could say at this point that wouldn't put her in worse danger. Accusing a fellow Knight or one of the Princes could get her killed just as easily as disappointing her leader.

He nodded, looking thoughtful. "Now, what should I do with you?" he mused, changing the subject. "You have failed me, and worse the world knows about it."

Dorothea pressed her lips together. Officially the labs at Narita were being called a 'rogue operation' but few in the know really believed it. The Chinese government (whom Britannia was having to handle carefully as it was) had publicly expressed their disapproval. Worse, opposition forces in the still free countries were using the lab to frighten their people about the possible consequences of falling under Britannian rule.

"I will accept whatever punishment required," Dorothea said flatly.

Charles sighed in resignation. "You carried out your duties well," he relented, "I am aware circumstances went beyond your control. However you will be confined to the capital for now, until I can determine how best to use your skills."

"Sir," Dorothea said, bowing and leaving.

A few moments later VV emerged from a hidden passage, the much smaller immortal smiling grimly at his brother. "I told you it was a bad idea," he said with a sigh.

Charles bit back a retort, just nodding slightly. "Artificial Geass would have been very useful to us, especially if we could control who gained what ability," he said.

"Hmm," VV nodded noncommittally. He controlled the power of Geass for the throne, and having these artificial Geass users would have threatened his power. But he wasn't going to say anything like that to Charles.

"Were any of your people taken in Narita?" Charles asked after a moment.

"One of the younger subjects we were training," VV admitted with a sigh. "Rolo was there for conditioning after a assignment went bad."

"He might have been taken by the rebels," Charles mused. He looked thoughtful, "Will his loyalty hold? And do you think he could get word to us?"

VV shook his head grimly, "We got a burst transmission from somewhere in Tokyo. Before we could narrow it down, the transmission was cut off."

Charles looked annoyed. "I see," he sighed. He looked thoughtful, "I will urge Cornelia to search the city, but I suspect she will not have much success."

"Should we replace her?" VV asked.

"We?" Charles looked at his brother thoughtfully.

VV held up a hand, "Sorry, brother. You know what I mean."

Charles bit back a comment. His brother was more and more presuming too much, and the little immortal assumed Charles didn't know what he was up to. Still, this wasn't the place or time to bring any of it up.

"Cornelia is a excellent military tactician," Charles said, "and we need her in Area 11 to subdue the enemy. And I have hopes that her sister Euphemia may be able to bring more of the Elevens over to our side."

"And if that doesn't work?" VV asked mildly.

Charles met his brother's eyes, his own expression quite controlled. "There are other alternatives," he said simply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Schneizel el Britannia moved the chess piece, the the white queen clicking softly against the board. "Checkmate," he said calmly.

Odysseus eu Britannia blinked as he looked down at the chessboard, then the first born prince of Britannia sat back and shook his head ruefully. "Once again, you win," he conceded, sighing. "It's no fun playing you, Schneizel."

"Sorry, brother," Schneizel apologized with a gentle smile. He got up as he said, "I'm going to check on our progress."

"Thank you," Odysseus smiled, "I might take a nap until we arrive."

"You do that," Schneizel nodded.

In truth, Schneizel hadn't particularly enjoyed playing Odysseus in chess either. It was difficult stretching a game out against a poor player so that they at least believed they were moderately good at it. But as Odysseus was the heir Schneizel had to humour him, at least as much as possible.

They were flying in his battleship the Avalon over Britannian controlled territories near Euro Universe, the countries in old Europe that were still actively fighting them. While Cornelia had done them serious damage before transferring to Area 11, there was still a powerful core of resistance. He and Odysseus were taking command of military operations here, a task that he didn't relish.

Oh, Schneizel was certain he could end the war here. That wasn't something he dreaded, though the possible solutions were rather unpleasant. The Britannian forces outnumbered the EU by a significant margin, but he disliked using such brute force applications of power. It lacked subtlety. What he disliked was the drudgery of the conflict, there were no surprises in the coming conflict, no brilliant generals. It was going to be boring.

He paused by a port hole, looking out to the east thoughtfully. Now, Area 11.. that looked like a interesting puzzle to him. Schneizel was intrigued in that he couldn't quite determine what the resistance there was up to.

There were the obvious things of course. The Black Knights had done a masterful job of discrediting the Viceroy and her government, showing her to be ineffectual on crime and corruption. And all without speaking out against her directly, a very nice touch. And the Knights were both consolidating their forces and arming rebel factions across the Area. It wasn't as visible, but if you traced the shipments of arms that had gone missing from their military, it was clear that both obsolete munitions and knightmares were being spirited away to arm the rebels.

The question that bothered Schneizel was, why? Whoever was running the resistance there, be it the mysterious Nemo or possibly Todo, had to know they couldn't win in a straight fight. Even if fate smiled on them and they succeeded in defeating the forces in Area 11, reinforcements would eventually arrive and crush them. If the strategist knew that, what was their real plan?

"My lord?" a young Lieutenant poked his head into the chamber as he said, "We've nearly reached the landing site."

Schneizel sighed at having his pleasant musings interrupted, but kept any trace from appearing in his face or voice as he said, "Thank you. Please send someone to inform Odysseus."

"Sir," the young man scampered off as Schneizel prepared to do his duty once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Within the Chinese Federation, there was turmoil as the High Eunuchs considered their own plots in light of events in Area 11 and in the world. The former men were gathered in a opulent chamber, eating fine dishes even as they debated what to do.

"Li Xingke, report," the leader of the Eunuchs commanded.

The tall, handsome young man nodded slightly. "The Black Knights of Area 11 have successfully absorbed the Japan Liberation Front, as well as bringing the majority of rebel groups under their sway," he told them.

The eight Eunuchs frowned, chattering among themselves softly. "Will this interfere with our plan to attempt to seize Japan ourselves?" another demanded.

Li frowned in consideration. "Possibly," he conceded, "a large part of our plan was having the JLF trigger a uprising in support of our invasion. It would give our actions legitimacy in the eyes of the EU and ensure their support."

Carefully Li didn't say that without the EU support, they might not be able to hold onto Japan. Saying that in front of the Eunuchs might get him killed, which would leave Empress Tianzi without his protection.

There was a annoyed rumble in the Eunuchs, then a third spoke up. "Can we make contact with these Black Knights?" he asked.

"We're trying," another Eunuch sighed, "but they're much more security conscious than the JLF was. They operate under a strict cell structure, which makes it much harder to pass messages."

"Should we delay preparations for the attack?" Li asked formally.

The Eunuchs fidgeted uncomfortable, talking among themselves. "No," the leader decided, "make contact with the remains of the JLF, and continue to prepare the Knightmares. Even a partial uprising can be played to our advantage."

"And if we need to cancel the operation?" Li had to ask.

A Eunuch smiled coldly, "Then they'll just have to manage on their own."

To be continued...

Notes: We haven't seen much outside Area 11, so I figured it was time to take a look. Plus I'm setting up the seeds of a few plot bits from the original Code Geass, with some twists from me.

I don't know if I've mentioned it yet, but Insurrection will NOT end like Code Geass season one. I have a twist in mind, but I won't say what it is.


	18. Nemo and the Knights

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Chapter Eighteen: Nemo and the Black Knights Appreciation Day

Nunnally tried her damnedest to talk Milly out of the idea, but the other girl was determined. She wanted Ashford Academy to have a festival, and she had latched onto the Black Knights, the 'heroes' of Area 11, as a theme. So in between her missions and classes Nunnally found herself actually helping organize a event to celebrate her alter ego.

Suzaku, of course, found the whole situation hilarious. The pilot had been saved from a Suzaku Appreciation Day, AND he got to see his best friend squirm. It was the best of both worlds, from his point of view.

"Stop gloating," Nunnally said with a scowl, "it's unbecoming." She adjusted the replica Black Knight costume Milly was making the Student Council wear, it not being quite as comfortable as her usual Nemo outfit.

"I'm not gloating," the smiling Suzaku said, also standing in a replica Knight uniform. He cut quite the dashing figure, actually.

Nunnally just growled as she looked out one of the windows at the campus. Ashford Academy teemed with students taking the day off classes, going between food booths and events set up by clubs to celebrate the Black Knights. As well there was a mix of traditional fair activities from Japan, like goldfish scooping and other games. And everyone was either in replica Knight outfits or in sunglasses that replicated the ones the mysterious Nemo wore.

"This is surreal," Nunnally said, shaking her head.

Suzaku and her walked out of the student council rooms and down the halls, nodding to Knight clad students. Or people wearing Knight themed t-shirts with slogans inspired by things Nemo had supposedly said.

"Do you think Nemo actually said," Suzaku read off one shirt, "Freedom is the right of all living beings?"

"No, someone stole that off a old cartoon," Nunnally answered wryly.

"Nunnally!" a familiar voice called as a young man hurried up the hall to them. Rivalz looked faintly absurd in his Knight uniform, jogging along at a good pace.

"Trouble?" Nunnally asked with a frown.

Rivalz gave her a odd look as he fell into step beside them, "Why would you think that?"

"Experience," Nunnally said dryly as Suzaku snickered.

They walked on together as Rivalz said, "Turn out has been bigger than we expected, though it might be because everyone knows Ashford has good parties."

Suzaku laughed, then noticed both Suzaku and Nunnally were both pretty much deadpan. "Seriously?" he asked.

"We have a reputation, yes," Nunnally admitted. She looked at Rivalz as she asked, "How are the food stands and stuff?"

"Doing brisk business," Rivalz said promptly, "knowing Milly's sort of planning, we'll probably make a profit."

"And... has Milly done her usual thing?" Nunnally had to ask.

Rivalz blushed faintly while Suzaku looked at both of them, curious. "What's her usual thing?" he had to ask.

"Something perverted, illegal or possibly immoral," Nunnally shrugged, "or all of the above." She looked at Rivalz, "Well?"

"The swim club," Rivalz admitted, "they've been talked into hosting a... sort of fashion show. Knowing Milly, it's going to be a bit much."

"I'd better check it out," Nunnally sighed. She looked at Suzaku, "Can you track Kallen down? She's heading up the security volunteers, I think, and could use a break."

"Will do," Suzaku agreed, heading off at a brisk trot.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lloyd Asplund was, surprisingly, rather enjoying the whole event. Yes, he had to put up with being bumped by teenagers and deal with the high noise level, but the food and the sights were both good. And he wasn't having to eat his assistant's cooking, which was a added bonus.

"So... why are we doing this again?" Lloyd asked his companion cheerfully as he ate some baked octobus snack.

Cecile Groomy sighed slightly, looking like she was getting a headache. Of course she usually got a headache from dealing with Lloyd, or more accurately got a headache from how much she had to manage him. Not that she wasn't used to it, but it got agrivating at times.

"Lloyd, we want to get access to the Ganymede Knightmare prototype, right?" Cecile asked him patiently.

"Of course," Lloyd agreed, "so?"

Cecile nodded, "So you need to stay on the good side of your future bride, Milly Ashford. And since this is a event she's putting on..."

Lloyd nodded, getting her point. "I need to be seen out here, appreciating what she's doing and so on," he conceded.

"Exactly," Cecile agreed. She smiled as she added, "And I've heard she will have the Ganymede taken out for special events, so we might even see it in action."

"At a fair like this?" Lloyd asked skeptically.

"I've heard of stranger things from the Ashfords," Cecile shrugged, "maybe they'll try to use it to make the world's largest pizza?"

The two exchanged looks "Nah."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shirley Fenette adjusted her school swimsuit, the busty schoolgirl wanting to make sure nothing would pop out. This was more important than usual today, because she and her teammates in the swim team were wearing suits a LOT skimpier than they'd normally wear.

The little two piece bikini held in Shirley's assets, but it was a close thing. The other girls on the team were wearing similar vapor wear, including a semi-transparent mesh, a shocking Brazilian type and others. They were DAMN sexy looking, though most of the girls were pretty uncomfortable wearing them.

Sophie Wood smiled tentatively as she asked, "Who's bright idea was a swimsuit fashion show alongside the male enticement club?"

"Milly Ashford's," a very attractive women in the male enticement club noted, wearing some kind of fetish wear.

"Figures," Sophie sighed.

"It could be worse, we could be doing this naked," a third girl noted.

"I'm really sorry I didn't manage to stop her," Shirley admitted with a sigh. "I was so busy with my class's project I didn't realize what Milly planned."

Sophie patted her on the shoulder, "It's fine, I think. We have Kallen and the security people taking everyone's cameras away, so we don't have to worry about photos later."

"Good," Shirley sighed.

Often Shirley was relieved having a understudy like Sophie in the club. She was smart, well organized and took on a lot of the slack for Shirley when student council or classes pulled her away. YES, there was a issue of Sophie being gay, but Shirley was okay with that and most of their teammates were fine too.

"All right everyone," one of the young men working as stage hands called, "first show in a minute. Everyone to your places."

"Right," the dominatrix clad girl called.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suzaku ended up tracking down Kallen in about half a hour, meeting up with her in front of a large tent called 'Sensual Swimsuit Show.' He had already ran into Lloyd and Cecile and said hi, as well as greeting several friends in the crowds. He also ran into a few Britannians who didn't like a Eleven with pretentions, but he handled that too.

Kallen was calmly taking a camera away from a boy, who was sqwalking about it. "You know the rules," she told him, "no cameras, or you don't go in."

"You suck," the boy said sullenly.

"Would you like me to handle this?" Suzaku offered, cracking his knuckles as he came up behind the kid. The boy wheeled around and paled visibly on seeing him, exactly as Suzaku planned.

"No, I think he's going to play along, right?" Kallen glared at the boy. He meekly surrendered the camera and walked inside.

"Everything okay?" Suzaku asked smiling at the girl in the Black Knight uniform. It really suited her, surprisingly, and he had to try hard not to take in her curves.

"Not bad," Kallen conceded as she monitored the boys going into the oversized tent, "most of the students are behaving."

"Good, Nunnally wanted to make sure everything was all right," Suzaku noted.

"With my back up here," Kallen gestured to a smaller tent beside the enterance as she asked wryly, "how could we loose?"

Suzaku leaned over to see CC munching on a pizza. "You're interrupting my lunch break," she said dryly, munching on pizza.

He bit back a laugh as Suzaku said, "I'll leave you to it, then."

Kallen gave him a amused look as she asked, "Have you seen Shirley today?"

"No," Suzaku admitted, "it's been so hectic I haven't really had a chance."

Pulling the curtain to the bigger tent aside Kallen smiled, "You should go in to see her, then. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

"I really can't..." Suzaku started.

"Go on," Kallen gave him a surprisingly strong shove for a sickly girl and he found himself inside the show.

The thumbing beat of rock music played as girls paraded on a raised platform, and Suzaku felt himself blush as he took in the outfits. The girls weren't nude, Ashord Academy (and especially Milly) couldn't get away with that, but they were getting as close to nude as they could get away with. The girls sauntered by in clingy, nearly see through outfits or skimpy bikinis, and it was taking all of his concentration not to have a nosebleed.

Shirley came out of the back in a teeny tiny bikini, then her eyes widened as she saw him. It was clear she wanted to retreat, but then decided not to. With a graceful, strolling walk she went down the ramp, her eyes on Suzaku.

'Oh hell,' Suzaku actually felt faint as Shirley walked up to him. Then shockingly she stopped, smiling down from the raised platform as she posed.

Waiting just long enough for it to have a impact Shirley murmured, "Like what you see?"

To be continued...

Notes: The 'male enticement club' is in fact a canon group who show up in a episode. Sophie is a canon character, though mostly just seen in the background.


	19. Nemo and the Knights 2

Code Geass: Nunnally on the Insurrection

Chapter Nineteen: Nemo and the Black Knights Appreciation Day Two

Ohgi studied the documents, the older man doing his best not to burst out swearing. There were many advantages to the 'cell' structure that the Japanese resistance ha taken on since Nemo arrived. Their security was better, they had less concerns with possible betrayal and they could maintain what was called 'need to know.'

Sadly there were downsides too. The information Ohgi just got had been passed to a cell weeks ago, but it had taken a long, roundabout route to reach him. And now he had... days, maybe, to make a decision about what to do about a possible invasion of Japan. By China, of all people.

SUPPOSEDLY they were going to 'liberate' the country from Britannia, but Ohgi had his doubts about that. The Chinese Federation had always looked towards Japan longingly, and he really didn't think they'd let go once they had a hold of the country. And that was even assuming they could beat the occupying forces of Britannia.

Todo Kyoshiro scowled as the famous strategist stood by Ohgi's side, also studying the data. "If they had stood with Japan when we were invaded..." he muttered irritably.

"If wishes were horses," Ohgi shrugged, though he was sympathetic to the older man's frustration. If China had manned up in the first place, they might not be in this mess. He looked up at Todo as he asked, "Would it have a chance of working?"

Todo looked torn. "It... well, it would be a very slim chance," he conceded reluctantly. He thought about it, "The Chinese Federation would have to commit a significant number of their forces to assist us, which would weaken their boarders on Britannian controlled Areas."

"They'd have to count on Charles being distracted enough by our rebelling to not attack," Ohgi noted quietly.

"And even if Charles did not seize the chance, his sons and daughters would," Todo sighed, "and China would have to pull it's forces to reinforce it's boarders."

"Which would leave us hosed," Ohgi realized.

"I suspect the Chinese Federation is not serious in helping us free Japan," Todo admitted, "this is more a political move to embarrass and weaken Britannia."

"Which I would be all for backing if they weren't using us," Ohgi said dryly. "I'll run it by Nemo, but I suspect she'll also say no."

"I suspect you'll have problems contacting her today," Todo noted, looking amused for the first time since the conversation started.

"Huh?" Ogi blinked then realized what he meant. "Oh, the school festival thing. Yeah, I guess she's a bit distracted today isn't she?"

"Probably," Todo agreed.

"Well, it can wait for tomorrow, probably," Ohgi said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was something very very strange about walking across campus in a Black Knight uniform, Princess Euphemia found. Still, by letting her hair down then braiding it and adding the required sunglasses, she was able to go pretty much undercover. Well, other than the officer who was shadowing her, also in disguise.

"This is a very bad idea, ma'am," Villetta Nu noted as the silver/blue haired woman followed close behind. Like Euphemia she was wearing a Black Knight costume, though in her case it was unbuttoned on the front to show off her... assets.

"No, it isn't," Euphemia shook her head, "I'm surrounded by loyal Britannians, Villetta. In some ways this is safer than almost anywhere else in Area 11."

"Surrounded by fans of the rebel Nemo?" Villetta asked dryly.

"There is some irony there, yes," Euphemia conceded as they walked.

The campus was a riot of color as the 'Nemo festival' continued around them. There were hundreds of students all in the stylized black uniforms, balloons and decorations, stands selling everything from t-shirts to traditional foods and displays for various games and events. The clubs in the school were out in force, including some Euphemia had never head of.

"Male enticement club?" Euphemia read one banner bemusedly.

"Your sister, not to mention your parents, would be very upset if I let you go in there," Villetta decided as she steered Euphemia away.

"Awww," Euphemia pouted.

"Besides, with that pout you don't NEED help," Villetta muttered, probably not intending for Euphemia to hear her.

That made Euphemia smile a bit. They passed another group of students, the boys of which were obviously distracted by Villetta's plunging neckline. The girls were clearly annoyed at that, and started giving the boys a talking to as soon as they moved on.

Euphemia had to ask, "Why are you wearing your top like that?"

"A distraction," Villetta answered her promptly, "anyone looking will not remember my face or yours, ma'am."

"I...," Euphemia blinked as she realized she was probably right, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Let's get you something to eat, ma'am," Villetta suggested, "then if you wish we can look for your friends."

"Right," Euphemia agreed.

Euphemia was still trying to decide what to make of her new guard. Villetta had appeared not long after the Narita incident, assigned to her by Cornelia. Well, by Jeremiah, actually, but by her sister through him. She had assumed the older woman was some sort of spy, but she didn't act to restrain her at all. Instead she had quietly made suggestions helping Euphemia get out safely from her other guards, as well as taking steps to keep her safe.

They ended up in a Japanese style cafe, and ate a fast but filling lunch. She was a bit surprised to see Villetta scarf her food down, she didn't seem the type to rush eating. It was probably due to her being on bodyguard duty?

They went out of the tent just as a brown haired man in a Black Knight uniform hurried up. Villetta tensed for a moment, then seemed to recognize him. "Kururugi," she nodded curtly.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia beamed. She looked him over as she added, "I think black and silver flatters you."

Suzaku blushed charmingly, and Euphemia hid a smile. Despite having a background in politics and, in a way, being almost nobility in Japan, he was still charmingly shy. Teasing him was a pleasure, and she found herself liking him a lot.

"Euphemia," Suzaku said, "you look very nice." He hurried as he added, "Did you tell Nunnally that you were coming? She didn't tell me."

"It was sort of a impulse thing," Euphemia admitted, "once I heard about the event I had to come." She smiled and added, "Nemo did save my life, after all."

"At the JLF hostage taking, yeah," Suzaku conceded with a sigh.

Nearby Villetta was keeping a wary look out, watching the crowds and subtly warning people off. She was listening in too, probably, but not paying too much attention, knowing it was none of her business.

"Is Nunnally busy?" Euphemia asked curiously, "I wouldn't mind seeing her today too."

"She's pretty busy running things today," Suzaku admitted, "but I'm sure she'll make some time for you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah! Oh!" Nina Einstein moaned in pleasure as hands stroked her breasts through the uniform jacket, a wicked mouth nibbling at her neck. They were in a store room not far from the stage where the pizza making event was planned, and the dim light made it hard to see what was going on.

"Hmm," Milly Ashford purred as the taller, bosomy woman licked Nina's neck, gently tweaking hard nipples through the cloth. She enjoyed sneaking off for a bit of descrete making out, and she especially enjoyed doing it where she could get caught.

"Oh god Milly," Nina panted.

It was so kinky, doing it someplace like this where they could easily be caught. And, honestly, there was also something erotic about doing this dressed in the replica Black Knight uniforms too. She could almost imagine she was being ravaged by Nemo... or that she was the one ravaging Nemo. Either way, it was kinky and thrilling.

"I should pull down your panties and take you right now," Milly growled into Nina's ear, "I bet I could get you off before we're due out there..."

"Ah!" Nina nearly creamed her panties at the thought, but then her common sense had to intrude. "No, we can't," she said respectfully, pushing Milly away weakly.

Milly pulled away, sighing a bit as she admitted, "I nearly got carried away." She tidied Nina's uniform as she added thoughtfully, "You're such a good girl... I think that's why I like trying to make you lose control."

"Milly," Nina blushed as she tidied Milly's clothes too.

"Do I look okay?" Milly asked as they were about to leave the little room.

"You look wonderful," Nina said honestly.

Milly grinned, "Thank you. Now come on, we need to make sure nothing's gone wrong."

"Which it will," Nina agreed, knowing how most big events at this school went.

Milly stuck her tongue out at Nina then they hurried outside.

The school was jammed full of students and guests, something that was making Milly happy. The booths for different clubs were surrounded, the stages where events were going on were packed, and everyone looked like they were having a good time. It was a lively party, which Milly loved, but even better it was exposing Britannians to Japanese culture, mixed in with the Nemo celebration. She wasn't innocent enough to assume it would instantly end prejudice between the two groups, but she hoped it would help a bit.

"Milly!" Kallen complained as the redhead asked, "Where were you?"

"Having some quality time with my girlfriend," Milly shrugged.

Nina went bright red. "Milly!" she hissed.

Kallen just rolled her eyes. "Suzaku's on his way, he tells me, but he has a unexpected guest, so he may be a bit delayed," she said.

"I can stall if needed," Milly said. "Is the Knightmare Frame ready? I still want to see if we can use it to make the world's largest pizza."

"This is gonna go down in flames," Kallen predicted.

"Maybe but it'll be entertaining when it happens," Milly shrugged.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20: Black Rebellion Part One

Nunnally of the Insurrection

Chapter 20: Black Rebellion Part One

"Oh hell," Nemo breathed out as she read the reports. Nemo appreciation day was over at Ashford Academy, and she had planned to just collapse. But a message came in asking her to contact Ohgi, and she decided to do so. This wasn't what she had expected to hear...

Ohgi looked at her in concern, "Bad?"

"If the surviving Japan Liberation Front units get involved in this it'll be a massacre," Nemo said to him honestly. "They and the Chinese forces MIGHT establish a beachhead and hold off Britannia, but..." she shrugged.

Todo nodded seriously as he continued, "They will fall, eventually. And there would be reprisals against Japan."

"Hmm," Nemo grunted, sitting back as she looked thoughtful.

That was a worrying sound, Ohgi knew. It usually meant she was beginning a scheme, or was modifying a existing plan to fit new data. "What?" he had to ask, even though he knew he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"We have JLF cells that we control, and contacts with the more fanatical groups," Nemo mused, "how well armed are they?"

"We've sent repaired or rebuilt Knightmares as we've replaced our core units," Ohgi said, "they're also well supplied with conventional weapons, as well as modified anti-Knightmare gear."

Nemo nodded thoughtfully. She had deliberately peppered those cells with the soldiers she had geassed a few months ago. Their loyalty was almost frighteningly fanatical, and she was quite sure she could order them to kill themselves and they would happily do so. It was because of this she had so rarely used her geass on people...

"You have a plan?" Todo asked thoughtfully.

"We've talked about the scenario, Ohgi," Nemo admitted. She looked at him, "This isn't perfect, but do you think we can piggy-back on it?"

"You're asking me?" Ohgi asked wryly.

"The Japanese will be the ones facing hell if we fail," Nemo said honestly, "damn right I'm asking. Both of you, actually."

Todo's eyes widened as Nemo, with some assistance from Ohgi, explained the plan they had devised. Well, he suspected it was mostly Nemo's plan, as he doubted the younger man was that insane. "You're mad," Todo said flatly.

"Actually I'm pretty mellow," Nemo sighed.

"Don't joke," Ohgi sighed, "this is not the time."

"Sorry," Nemo sighed. She took off her distinctive sunglasses, rubbing at her eyes. She looked oddly like a normal teenager as Nunnally sat back with a sigh. She looked up at Todo, "It IS a gamble, but not a unreasonable one," she said. "But yes, we would HAVE to play our entire hand to make it work. It's a one shot scheme, no second chances."

"But you are confident it will work," Todo said.

"Yes," Nunnally said tiredly. It had been a HELL of a long day at the Academy, and now she was doing her best to be fully awake and aware now. "Even if it fails, we'll be in a better position in Japan, assuming Britannia doesn't come in and squish us flat."

Todo grunted his agreement at that. "It could work," he conceded.

Ohgi looked at the stategic genius and the teenager, then sighed. There really wasn't much choice, was there? "Okay," Ohgi decided, "we do it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Several days later, a staffer timidly awoke Cornelia li Britannia from a sound sleep. Cornelia, the co-Viceroy of Area 11, hated it when she was awoken in the middle of the night. It was always bad news, in one form or another.

"What's going on?" Cornelia demanded as she strode into the command center, her eyes flashing. She was doing up her uniform jacket, and her long hair was flowing loosely, unbound.

"We're being invaded," Gilbert G.P. Guilford told her seriously, her personal knight having monitored the situation.

Cornelia froze for just a moment then growled softly. "The Chinese Federation?" she reasoned, as she studied the tactical map on the main screen.

"Yes, ma'am," a technician noted, as he zoomed in on the southern part of Area 11.

The area of Kyushu was spotted red with hostile forces, the southernmost island of old Japan. Cornelia manipulated the image to try to get a greater sense of what was happening, but there wasn't enough data coming in.

"It's a bit more complicated than the Chinese," Gilbert added seriously. "Apparently the invasion is being led by survivors of old Japan's government, along with a contingent of solders that survived the original campaign."

Cornelia grunted softly. "That's going to make things more complicated," she conceded grimly. There was a stubborn core of resistance in the Elevens, along with a fierce loyalty to their former country. Fighting this attack off was going to be messy.

"We're getting troop numbers from loyal observers on site, it's bad," Andreas Darlton told her seriously. "They are running right over our garrison on the island as if it wasn't there."

Cornelia nodded grimly. "We need to strip the local defence forces across Area 11, mobilize everyone we can spare, then counterattack," she decided.

"It's not going to be that simple, ma'am," Jeremiah Gottwald noted, the elite pilot having been hanging back with the crowd of agitated junior military officers and aides. "As the Chinese attacked, surviving cells of the Japan Liberation Front attacked all across Area 11. Our forces are tied up trying to contain them."

Cornelia swore softly, wondering why the fates seemed determined to screw with her. "All right," she said flatly, "assemble the Glaston Knights and every loyal knight we have in the capital. We'll move with whatever we have and attempt to stop them."

"Isn't that a bit rash?" Gilbert asked, a bit alarmed.

Cornelia sighed as she said, "I can't call on other Areas for help, Gilbert. To do so would be a sign of weakness and undermine everything we've done. And if I fail and we need rescue, it won't matter anyway because the Area will be taken away from me."

"We should deploy Lancelot as well," Dalton noted, even though he clearly didn't like the idea much. Or at least he knew Cornelia wouldn't be pleased.

"Do so," Cornelia agreed, "we move out as soon as possible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suzaku Kururugi held on as the truck took a turn far sharper than they had too, racing along the highway along with the Britannian forces. " Cecile," Lloyd noted mildly, "I'd like us to make it there alive, please."

Cecile sighed, the young woman steadying the wheel. "Our regular driver is unavailable, remember? I barely know how to handle this thing."

Suzaku didn't say anything, again marveling at how crazy this whole situation was. Normally mobilizing any major military operation took days, but they had managed to get everyone moving in just a few hours. Yes things were kind of chaotic, but they were still moving at a incredible pace.

"How are we doing for energy fillers?" Lloyd asked conversationally as the two men dug through the supplies they had rapidly tossed into the truck before racing off.

"Two full ones," Suzaku reported. "I won't be able to run the Lancelot too long on that."

"We'll have to keep an eye on it," Cecile agreed. She used the GPS to check their location, "We're nearing our launch point."

"Sargent Kururugi to Glasgow Knights, we're nearing positon. Status?" he aske, using his military radio to check in.

"We're near position as well," Dalton admitted, "you've made good time. "

"Thank you, sir. I'll pass that on to Cecile," Suzaku said, getting a chuckle from Dalton.

Somewhat more seriously Dalton continued, "I have a personal request. When the battle begins, try to stick close to Cornelia."

"Bodyguard, sir?" Suzaku asked, concerned that either he'd be babysitting or worse.

"No, no," Dalton reassured him, "just stay by her side. There are few soldiers who can do that, and I expect that even the Lancelot will have a hard time."

"Will do," Suzaku agreed even as the truck rumbled to a stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Chinese had taken over a entire port city, with troops spread out in a defensive line along with hastily built weapon emplacements. Normally, even a army with hundreds of knightmares and heavy weapons would have no chance against their army. But these weren't normal circumstances, with much of the military tied up dealing with bush fire conflicts across the area. They were outnumbered, possibly outgunned, and were attacking a fortified base.

Cornelia and her forces took up positions, even as she wished they had been faster. The enemy had landed several freighters modified to carry knightmare frames, and had emplaced them well. If she had just sent a emergency strike team earlier, a small, fast team, she might have headed off the reinforcements. Sadly, it was too late to regret the decision now.

The silvery knightmare skated up to her side and Cornelia smiled wryly, "Kururugi, I understand you have babysitting duty."

"More like trying to keep up with you duty, Viceroy," Suzaku answered respectfully.

That got a snort of amusement from Cornelia. "Thank you," she said after a moment, "I know this is hard for you, considering."

Suzaku shrugged slightly. "I made the choice to help my homeland by joining Britannia," he said simply, "I won't go back on that now."

Cornelia nodded, once again mildly impressed by the young man. She patched herself through to her small army of knightmares, "Squads, form up and prepare to advance." She took a deep breath, "For Britannia! Move out!"

To be continued...


End file.
